Emo Saw
by PawprintedInsanity
Summary: This is Part one. Im uploading the pictures of these People on Photobucket.   This is the link
1. Part One: Personal Issues

_**Emo §aw**_

The Game Begins now, but will you survive it?

By: Kehau with loads of help from Regina

Enjoy

Andrew P. Hill High School holds many friendships, some that blossom into hand-in-hand friendships that will last a lifetime, and some that are in pieces. It all begins near the end of year 2009 and continues on into the summer that should be filled with fun and laughter…so why isn't anybody laughing or having any fun?

Welcome to the summer that will test these teenagers will to live. Paired up with each other, several teens have to go through all kinds of miscellaneous trials and obstacles in order to help each other survive and during all this horrible bloody mess; they realize that their friendships are in tatters. Their lives are in tatters. Will they make Jigsaws standards and realize that they need to appreciate their lives as well as each other before their time to live runs out? Well, if you want to find out then let the game begin…

Rated V.L.A. for:

Violence

Language

Awesomeness

Are you ready?

Dedication:

The dedication is too long to write out so ill list you guys (:

Cassie Pesqueda: My best friend since I was four years old

Regina Bracamonte: My writing partner and inspiration

Yaritza Oregel: the humor in this dim thing

Gabriel Molina: the whiney ass that makes it fun

Kant Tran: awesome and clingy

Angel Mercado: ...XD

Kris Mendoza: the panda

Hayden (idk the last name)

Stephen: My big bro :)

And Paul: the big-headed, might as well be blonde

Based on real people, the kind of people we seem to be and really are inside. This wouldn't have been made if it weren't for the ones who inspired me throughout this thing. The time that I've spent with you made all this happen in my mind. Every detail and description was able to be written because of you guys. Dedicated to the countless selfless acts throughout the story—things I know we'd all do :). A toast to these fags who made this possible: To you fags. I would never have gotten this far without you. Thank you and I love you all. And of course, I couldn't forget you Emo's. Sorry for being such a pain in the ass as a freshman. and at last my pushy family (: Oh, whatever happens to us in this is based on mine and Gina's decisions throughout it :)

_**Part One: We Have to Survive This**_

_**Friendship over Feelings**_

Gabriel's light brown eyes glittered with shed tears and tears that were yet to come as he saw one of his dear friends on the ground, unconscious. He tried feebly to free himself against the tight bonds that held his wrists, neck, legs, waist, and chest to the strange chair. He shakes his head to clear his vision from his now-dyed black hair and calls her name again, only for no response. Gabriel hung his head and sighs in despair. Suddenly, as a groaning sound of both pain and awakening sounds, Gabriel looks up to see the young woman lift her head.

Yaritza sat up only to feel pain throughout her body. She was sore-and it wasn't from soccer practice either. The room was dark and it took a few moments for her dark brown eyes to adjust to the darkness. She takes in her surroundings slowly.

"Yaritza, Yari" Gabriel says in his strangely deep voice, he was so deeply relieved to know that she was truly okay, "I thought that you were dead!"

"? Gabriel?" Yaritza looks at him; her mouth was slightly gaped in confusion. "Where are we? I thought that I was just at the school-soccer practice" she motions to her uniform.

"I... I don't know" he sighs heavily, "But there might be a chance that-"

Gabriel's sentence was cut off by a long, extremely high pitched sound that emitted from a small intercom device in the far right-hand corner of the small room. Their door was steel and it was barred shut. Yaritza clenched her teeth and covers her ears with her sleeves to best attempt to clear the sound completely. Gabriel whines softly and his eyes water from the brain-itching sound.

"Good evening Yaritza Oregel, Gabriel Molina..."

Both of the weary teens look at the intercom in exasperated horror. That voice clearly belonged to the one and only Jigsaw. A well-known serial killer who appeared in, so far, 8 states. A sinister chuckling echoes throughout the room, sending sudden chills down both of their spines.

"Yaritza... In the past you have claimed to hate Gabriel with all your being ever since that he told you that: 1. he was bisexual, and 2. that he liked Kent Tran..."

This causes Yaritzas face to go a bright, seeming-to-glow red

"Now you have to prove if your true feelings of Gabriel or your close friendship with Gabriel is stronger. In your ankle is a key to Gabriel's electric chair. There is a knife to your left to slice it open. You will have two minutes to choose between saving your friend and sacrificing your ankle or just sit there and show your true hatred by letting him fry like a... potato. Once this little announcement is over, your two minutes will start. Let the game begin…"

A timer above Gabriel's head began to count down from two minutes. He looked at her, his eyes staring intensely into her matching pair. Yaritza looked away from Gabriel as she fought with her conscience; she couldn't bear looking at his pitiful, sad, abused puppy-dog eyed expression any longer. Why did it have to be her who had to make this kind of fucked up decision? Finally after the silence seemed to have lasted an eternity, Gabriel's voice sounded.

"Yaritza, I will understand if you decide for me to die…it's not really your fault after all." He stopped as a tear ran down his pale cheek and opens his hand, palm up. "Will you at least hold my hand until the timer runs out? It'll make the wait more bearable…"

Yaritza looked at the clock and she saw that only 1:00 remained

"No" she decided in a hard voice, sitting down at the base of his feet

"N-no?" he gasped, hurt. His wide eyes grew even wider

"I'm not letting my friend die just so I can play soccer again"

"Y-Yaritza, you don't have to!"

0:45 remained

Yaritza ignored his cries and took off her sneakers and her socks. With a shaking hand, she picked up the shiny dagger and then at her ankles.

'Fuck, which one is it?'

With a deep sigh, she bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly as she plunged the blade in her right ankle with both hands. Instantly, the pain washed over her and she screamed, instantly regretting the action with tears of agony running down her child-like face. Gabriel protested loudly but his cries fell upon deaf ears. Yaritza ignored him and made the cut wider, viciously digging into the flesh. Dropping the knife, gagging, she looked at the clock.

0:15 seconds remained.

Her vision was fuzzing over with red, but she went back to her task. Her left hand shook as she reached into the brutal cut, clutching the blood-painted key tightly. Yaritza crawled over to Gabriel's chair.

0:05 seconds remained.

She reached over to the keyhole…

0:03 seconds!

Turned the key…

0:01 second…

And there was a click!

The last milliseconds lasted for what seemed like forever. But the expected surge of electricity never came. Yaritza fell to the ground, passing out from the blood loss and the pain. Gabriel kneeled beside her and tied her sock to the wound on her ankle, effectively compressing it. He held his friend as close as he could.

"Job well done…" Jigsaw's voice sounded through the intercom device.

_**Friendship over Pride**_

Angel's black eyes shut tightly before they slowly fluttered open. He let out a small groan of discomfort and he looked around. When he saw his situation, he frowned, angry. Somehow, he seemed to be in some kind of…weird tank. Above him was a huge machine, it looked extremely strange, but somehow vaguely familiar…in the right hand corner of the tank, there was an intercom device high up in the tank, right below the machine. And the only door—his ONLY way out—was bolted shut. This got him even angrier. Extraordinarily annoyed and unknowing of his whereabouts, this just got him even more steamed.

He decided to take another look around, nothing else to do anyway. He squinted and his eyes and saw a familiar face on a body that lay on her side—facing towards him—in the room. She was one of his best friends' friends, he had mostly recognized her from the fact that she was once in his art class. Her name was…Kehau, he remembered, also known as "the girl with the paw print bandana" or Keke—even though at this time she had no bandana. Without it, he saw her short hair that barely went halfway down her neck. Behind her was a bolted door, similar to his, and another intercom device to her left.

"Wake up" he demanded irritably and loudly.

No movement from Kehau.

"Hey! Wake up!" he shouted, clenching his fists in his irritability and slamming them both against the more-than-likely bullet-proof and shatter-proof glass with enough force to shake the glass.

Kehau's eyelids twitched and she stirred. Her bright amber eyes opened and she couldn't help but frown slightly. Last thing she remembered was being in her room listening to her MP3's blasting music and beginning to doze off.

"Where are we?" he snapped

Kehau flinched and recoiled from the tall emo. Angel saw a dark bruise on the side of her neck, but didn't really seem to care about that.

"H-huh? A-angel! I…I really have no idea where we are" her voice was unusually high pitched and scared.

'Stupid Girl' he thought

Angel sighed and tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes and tried to think clearly without angering himself. She got up and tugs hopefully on the door, secretly wanting him to stay locked in there

Just then, a high pitched sound came through the intercoms and Kehau gasped with a jump while Angel rolled his eyes at such a childish reaction. Jigsaws voice sounded through.

"This is your wake-up call Kehau, Angel" he said sinisterly

"That voice!" they both gasped

"Kehau…" Jigsaw continued, "Your little buddy, Angel here, is in quite a predicament, and only you can help him get out of his tank alive"

"…me?"

"Yes, you, Kehau. I have been watching you both for some time now…you are so proud that you would never admit that you would sacrifice anything—even your life—in order to save or help another person that you would consider a friend, even if you knew very well that he didn't like you very much. That he hated you even. I have also noticed that you have recently gotten into cutting, now haven't you?"

Kehau remained silent, staring down onto the ground.

"Well, cutting is a major part in your task. Angel is in an air-proof chamber that is now being supplied oxygen. He is only allowed to breathe now because of the special ventilation in the open air hole about ten feet above his head that let air out and no air in. My little vacuum-like device will be activated as soon as this recording is over… this vacuum will slowly suck out Angel's air.

"Now Kehau, in order to stop him from suffocating, you have to go into the room to your far left."

A light turned on and a wooden door sat there, mocking them both. Kehau walked over and felt nauseous when opens the door to her task.

"In this room, miscellaneous objects will be sticking out of these very…how I say…narrow… walls. These objects will include razor blades, broken glass, daggers, knives; you get the idea, sharp things. Oh, be warned that these objects? They're all sharpest so that if a hair touches it, then it will be instantly split in two…"

She cursed silently under her breath and clenched her teeth.

"Now all you have to do is carefully make your way through the room and on the other side is a nice, shiny switch on the wall. Pull it and Angel will live. Oh, and you only have 5 minutes to do this…So Kehau will you bleed for Angel's survival or let him suffocate? Well, we'll just have to see, now wont we? Let the game begin"

"FUCK!" she shouted, punching the wall in anger. "…fuck, fuck, fuck…" Both sat in silence for a good two minutes before Angel spoke.

"…you're not going, are you?" he said, clearly disappointed and angry.

She raised her head and forced herself out of her trance-like state. Looking at him, she gave a determined, but half-hearted, smile.

"Hang tight Angel" She entered the door and it slammed itself shut behind her.

"2:30!" he shouted in despair.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face in her nervousness. She then ran forward—instantly getting cut deeply on her arm. She clenched her teeth, stopping the high-pitched scream that crept up her throat.

"1:45!" came Angel's shout.

She was in only about halfway through and she was already horribly cut up in her arms and hips. The chamber got narrower and narrower. She knew that she had to be more careful, but the thought of Angel being killed if she didn't hurry lingered on her conscience, giving her the motivation to go faster.

"1:00!" he shouted, panicking. He was getting nervous now. 'What if she doesn't make it?" he thought to himself angrily

Kehau slipped, falling sideways on a wall of daggers and needles. She screamed in her extreme pain and a groan mixed in with the sound, weak from blood loss.

"30 seconds!" he shouted. 'Where the hell could she be?' Angel thought, his lungs beginning to ache from the thinning air.

The headache he had received earlier began to get worse, his head pulsating painfully; he put his back against the thick, glass, wall, sliding down slowly. Angel gripped his head and pleaded for her to hurry up. Looking at the timer, he saw that only 15 seconds remained and just outright assumed that she was dead, so he began taking in deep breaths to steady himself. The air disapated with each breath and he damned her for not being faster.

Kehau struggled off of the wall and continued on through the pain. She outstretched her right arm, shaking violently as she did, and lunged forward, grabbing the switch and shoving it down. She then fell against another wall, being punctured on her shoulder and fell on her back only to lay in a puddle of her warm, moist blood. Kehau laughed maniacally, tears streaming down her face. Her vision dimmed slightly, but she forced herself to remain conscious.

Air burst into Angel's lungs and he took in the air in gasps, falling forward onto his hands and knees, looking up slightly in surprise. He was thankful for it and was shaking when suddenly; he realized that something was missing ...but what?

Angel looked over at the door with his eye-lined eyes and they widened considerably. Slowly getting to his feet, his head spun slightly, but nevertheless, he stumbled to the door, yanking on it—and to his surprise, it opened. He then walked quickly to the wooden door and peeked in where he saw Kehau laying on her back in a pool of her own blood, badly cut up. He thanked god that he was skinny enough to walk through the narrow room and easily went through, kneeling beside the girl whom had saved his life. He lifted her head and looked at her. She was a bloody mess and he shivered as a bead of her blood ran down his wrist and down his arm.

'Why am I doing this?' he thought coldly as he stares down at her pathetic face. His expressions slightly softened, 'then again... I owe you one weirdo'

"A-Angel…" blood spilled from her mouth as she spoke his name. The slight gurgling from her throat made him shudder and snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he said softly, his head slightly cocked

"Are…" she choked out, the blood running faster and thicker from her mouth.

"A-am?" he stuttered for the first time that he could remember

"Are…you…okay?" the gurgling of blood rising up her throat made him shiver. She coughs and quickly covers his face, perhaps not fast enough though, for some of her coughed up blood sprays on his cheek.

"?" the question caught him by surprise. "Wait, what did you just ask?"

"Are…you…okay?" she repeated slowly, pronunciating each word the best she could before passing out, her head falling to the side.

He watched the blood spilling from her mouth into a small puddle. She coughed and the blood sprayed out. Angel watched the blood puddle quickly next to his left knee before he remembered her condition and sighs softly.

_**For My One and Only Love**_

Edwardo's eyes fluttered open slowly and the only thing in the room was that he saw was the immense pitch-blackness. He groaned for his neck had a sharp pain streaming through it and he tried to stand, only to see spots. He used a wall to prop himself up, trying to steady his vision as he heaved once, feeling as though he were going to throw up. Edwardo blinked over and over again until the spots finally went away.

"H-hello?" he stammered, unsure of whether or not that anybody would hear him in the pitch black room.

"H-hey, who's that," Was the reply that had come from an echoing frightened female voice from the other side of the room.

"My…I'm Edwardo?" he said, uncertain of whether or not that he recognized the voice.

"Eddy!" the voice sounded even more familiar when it said his name. "Eddy, it's me, Adriana!"

"Adi!" he said breathlessly, "Where are we?"

"As if I know!" she snarled moodily, "try and find a light switch now!"

Edwardo flinched, silent, but he did as he was told and started to feel around for the light switch. A loud bang sounded and he clutched his right hand with his left. The lights flashed on and he looked down with a cry of distress. A bullet was in the center of his palm, stuck there. Blood flowed from the wound steadily, and when he tried to take it out, he gasped in extreme pain, his eyes watering. Biting down as hard as he could on his lip, he tore the bullet out, feeling the excruciating pain. Edwardo looked up for the first time and gasped in horror when he saw Adriana. She was strapped to a medieval device…but what was it called? He racked his brain, a finger to his lips and tried to remember the name of it.

Suddenly, a loud, high pitched screeching sound echoed throughout the huge room and a deep voice was heard. Of course, it was Jigsaws.

"Well, well Edwardo…it looks like you have activated one of my many traps in this room…Anyway, getting to the matter at hand, I want to play a game with you two. Now Edwardo, I have been watching you for quite a while, along with many other people. I have observed that even though you have loved Adriana since the moment that you laid eyes on her, you have always wanted to show her how much she has ever meant to you, but you had no idea how to…that won't be a problem anymore. I am here to help you, now if you are ready. In your heart is a key. You must get the key out and insert it into the guillotine that she is strapped to and unlock the straps before her pretty little head is cut off. You will have about 20 minutes to complete the task. Oh and know that if you touch ANY other part of the guillotine is touched, then her head is going to be cut off automatically. Have fun and let the game begin…" his sinister chuckle rang out for about 5 seconds before it went silent.

Edwardo stared hard at Adriana, both confused and horrified at the task at hand. She stared down at the ceramic tiles. He frowned hard, sitting down in front of her. After a few minutes of silence and a loud ringing in both of their ears, he spoke.

"This is impossible. If I cut into my heart then I will die!" he sounded stressed out, "how can I get you out of that if I'm dead? It makes no sense!"

"I don't know" Adriana replied. By the sound of her voice, Edwardo could tell that she had already lost all hope.

Edwardo walked around the large, hollow room several times, inspecting all the walls, looking at the tiles for any kind of clue that could help them. Adriana looked at him irritably and growled.

"What the hell are you doing Edwardo?"

"Shush"

She glared at him but said nothing.

Edwardo turned out the lights and gasped at what he saw. A heart on one of the ceramic tiles glowed brightly throughout the darkness in the room. He sprinted to the tile and lifted it. His hand groped around for a key and a loud 'snap' sounded. He screamed in pain and anger, shaking off the old fashioned mouse trap that had snapped shut on his hand, cutting slightly into his skin, snatching the key. Edwardo ran to the light switch and ran over, sticking the key into the base of the guillotine, careful not to touch any part of the guillotine. The second that Adriana was released and she scrambled to the ground, the blade of the guillotine snapped and fell down. Edwardo lunged forward and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, tears of happiness running down his face.

"Edwardo, how did you know to turn out the lights?" she asked softly

"I saw it in a crappy horror movie once…I don't know where though"

_**Anger to manage**_

Hayden twitched. Slowly, his eyes began to open as ice-cold air annoyingly slapped him in the face. His eagle brown eyes scanned the strange room as he slowly began to sit up, immediately suspicious. The dark room began to annoy him as his skin began to get goose bumps. He began to shiver against the cold, shuddering and rubbing his arms slowly to regain his heat.

"Oi!" he said loudly, almost growling "Anybody there?"

At first, there was no response, and then he heard a scared female voice

"Wh-who is that?" she asked, stammering from fear

"…depends" he finally replied in a semi-cocky voice after another few moments of silence, "Who is that?"

"Victoria"

"…Victoria, what?" suddenly, his tone turned ice-cold

"Victoria Nunez" she replied quickly

"Are you screwing with me?" he demanded, "Or is that seriously your real name?" he snapped.

"! W-what? Of course that's my real name, who the hell are you to even say that?" she demanded.

"Hayden"

"…Hayden?"

"Yes. I was in your fourth period"

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and Hayden hissed loudly, shielding his eyes. Victoria shut her eyes tightly and slowly opened them. She groaned in horror when she saw her situation. She then glanced at Hayden, who was staring at her; his mouth slightly gaped. A table sat in between them, a small, round, bedside table. On it was a tape recorder with a bright, highlight yellow sticky note on it. Hayden walked to it and read the two-word note.

'Play me'

"You have got to be kidding me!" he snapped, slamming his fist on the table beside the tape recorder.

Victoria flinched. "W-what does it say?"

"It fucking says 'Play me'!" he said softly "just like in the movies…it ALWAYS says 'Play me'"

"So, play it" she sighed softly at him

Hayden glared at her and pressed the faded white play button and waited. Static sounded for about three seconds before Jigsaws voice sounded.

"Well, good evening Hayden, Victoria" said Jigsaw in a chipper voice. "Hayden" he began again after a moment, his voice changing into a grim tone, "you are so violent, even to the one person who you seem to care about most in this life. So I'm going to give you a choice to save her or not. The person who I'm talking about is, of course, Miss Victoria here"

Hayden said nothing, staring at the small tape recorder. Victoria closed her eyes.

"Victoria is chained above…about, let's say 250 daggers and knives, all dripped in the finest poison. Every 30 seconds, she will be lowered. You have 5 minutes to get her down safely or else she will be impaled and poisoned to death. Now, in three very deep, very wide cauldrons, to your far right are equally dangerous and fine poisons that will quickly eat up your body tissue like acid. At the bottom of ONE is a large switch. I want you to pull this switch. At your far left are three panels. In each panel is a gun. All three will shoot at you until you can get to the key hanging above them—but no worries, none of them will be aimed at your head or your heart. Now you have to be careful where you step because there are thin wires that will activate needles to shoot out of the wall and home in on your DNA. Beside Victoria is a machine with a keyhole. Insert the key and turn all the way to the right until you hear a loud click. That should save her. Let the game begin."

"Hayden?" Victoria's soft voice sounded

"I'm going to save you Victoria, so don't try to stop me" he pocketed the recorder and ran to the cauldrons and randomly thrusted his hand in, his arm going numb instantly.

30 seconds had already passed.

Nothing was at the bottom. Angry, he tried the next and felt the same sensation, only this time his fingers found the switch. Pulling down with all of his might, a bang sounded.

1:30 had passed by already. He ran straight at the guns. Bullets shot into his right arm and his legs and torso. Grimacing with pain, he kept running for Victoria's sake.

3: 30 passed

His left arm reached out and he grabbed the key. The guns stopped and he staggered to the keyhole.

One minute remaining, he turned it until a click sounded. Hayden glanced at her before collapsing. The pit of daggers and knives closed with a ceramic tile floor. Victoria was dropped to the ground. With a groan of pain, she stood up and ran to Hayden's side.

"Hayden!" she screeched. "Hayden, answer me! Answer me NOW!" a few tears rolled down her cheeks as he didn't respond.

Jigsaw walked in from the shadows. "Good job indeed, Hayden…" and disappeared once more into the shadows, leaving Victoria holding Hayden tightly.

_**Is this a selfish act?**_

Leprechaun watched Regina awaken, beads of sweat running down his pale face. His black eyes stared intensely at her through the bars of his cage. She lifted her head and took in her surroundings as she blinked several times. In a cage about 20 feet away from her, an emo teenage kid was in a cage. She was sweating from the high temperatures. A small recorder sat in front of her and a note was taped on it, reading: Play Me. Mumbling miscellaneous swear words under her breath, she pressed play. But as she did, she thought to herself:

'Something about this isn't right…'

"Regina. You have been so selfish in this life, haven't you? Well, you might have to be forced to be kind and affectionate to a stranger who has loved you since the moment that he has set his eyes on you. Now, looks can be deceiving…Juan here is actually a kind, loyal, funny individual who cares a lot about you…"

"…" Regina didn't look amused.

"He would give anything to be with you, so you both get to play this game. Around your neck is a device similar to a bear trap and Juan is in a cage suspended in molten lava. You have two minutes to save either both of you, or you both can die right here. All you have to do is walk across this narrow balance beam—without falling into the 2500 degree lava—and press the little purple button to release the lock on his cage and deactivate the bear trap around your neck…Let the game begin."

"You have to hurry Regina!" Juan panicked as the timer in the center of the room began to count down. She didn't answer him. "R-Regina, aren't you going to…go?"

"I don't think so" she said softly, "I can't"

"Wait, what? You're…not going?" he was disappointed, sliding his back against the cage, making it swing slightly. "Why not?"

"No, I'm not…" she repeated, "Something about this is not right..."

"Fine" a tear trickled down his face.

The two minutes passed by extremely slowly. Juan had his face hidden in his knees. Juan heard the bear trap on Regina's neck shut closed. Juan was dropped into the pool of lava below him without looking up to see Regina's fate.

_**Paul Suniga**_

He woke up in a bright room and blinks several times to clear his vision. He sat up and yawns. The somewhat handsome emo stretches and pauses, realizing that he was sweating and that it was unbearably hot in the room. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he exhales and screams like a little girl as he looks down at the wires criss-crossing about 3 feet from where he sat. He was panicking now, panicking not because he was in a strange room alone, where he wasnt just hours earlier, this fact hadnt sunk in yet, but panicking because he was missing something

"Where's my skateboard? I remember crashing into a wall... hitting my head... and passing out O_o"

Something fell on his head and bounced off, landing on his hand. Paul blinks and rubs his head. He looks helplessly at the small tape recorder in his hand and pressed play.

"Hello Paul..."

"" he gasps for air before continuing his dramatisism,

"! O_o its Jigsaw..."

"...yeah, it's me, Jigsaw. You see those wires?"

"Yeah... wait, you're a tape recorder!"

"About 50 feet across from you," he continues, "is your door to freedom..."

Paul looks over, a bit skeptical. But there it was the door to his freedom. A faint smile crosses his lips and he stands up with the tape recorder in his hands.

"Alright magical tape recorder, what do I have to do?"

"...is avoid these wires at your feet, if you don't, then you shall be electrocuted to death. If you do, then that is a little bit self-explanatory. Cross this room and join your friends, or die here without them even knowing that you're here. Take your pick Paul... every minute that you waste, the wires will only end up weaving tighter together... you have 4 minutes and 30 seconds to live..."

Paul was sweating more than ever, he had to take his shirt off and wipe his head with it. 'Jesus Christ...' he swallows hard and steps down onto the panel.

The heat that emitted from the wires was so unimaginably dry. Paul wanted to stop but was barely 3 feet in.

"You couldn't have given me something that has to do with climbing, you asshole?" he shouts angrily at the tape recorder, shoving it deep into his skinny jean pockets.

He trips over his own foot and gasps, catching himself at the very last minute. He tosses his shirt aside and screams as it steams from the moisture of his sweat, creating a fog in the room.

Paul began swearing so intensely that it lasted at least one-minute as he angrily went on. Shaking from fear from his big head to his skinny feet, Paul continues on, making sure that the thick, criss-crossing wires had openings big enough for him to safely step through.

"You're almost there Paul..." he whispers softly as he looked wearily at the remaining 5 feet of wiring.

His eye suddenly catches the timer above the doorway and his brown eyes widen considerably. "Fuck! 20 seconds!"

He hauls ass and leapt onto the safer side of the flooring just as the wires came together. He covers his eyes as the room behind him sparks with electricity and weakly crawls to the door, lifting his head and turning the handle.

"HELP ME!" he shouts loudly, his tears streaming from the unfairness of the situation. He fell to his knees, sobbing as he held onto the handle, "God Help me"

The door was locked...

_**Near Death by Domo**_

Gabriel carried Yaritza, exhausted by the time he just so happened to find an empty room with seemingly no traps in it. She was dead asleep and didn't wake when he set her down on the bed. On the table, he found a first aid kit with a note on it from Jigsaw.

'Here's your reward. Use it well for the Next task begins very soon'

Gabriel sighed and took out the alcohol pads and gauze, gently cleaning up the wound. He then reached into the kit and grabbed the medical tape, taking care of her wound. She winced when he touched it, but didn't wake up. He gave a smile, standing up and kissing her forehead, pulling the blankets over her shoulder. He truly cared about Yaritza.

"How soon though?" he asked aloud, directing the question more to himself more than anyone else not like anyone else was even there. He began to pace, thinking about what she had sacrificed for him. That is when he saw it: the Domo stuffed animal sitting up—being propped up by nothing—on the floor. "What the hell?" he said softly, walking over to it.

As he turns his back, a wire lowers from a pin-prick hole in the roof and fastens around Yaritza's ankle

"Mmm…Gabriel? What's going on?" Yaritza yawned, sitting up.

"Dude, look at this"

"Don't trust that" she sharply snaps

"But, its Domo" he pouted. "I have to, Domo is sweet and pure and all powerful. Not giving in to Domo is like committing a sin

"No Gabriel, don't you dare."

But it was too late; Gabriel had already picked the stuffed animal up. Yaritza felt something yank her up and she was painfully hoisted up into the air, hanging upside down. Two chainsaws were on either side of her neck, about 3 feet away on both sides. A loud screeching was heard, static, then Jigsaws voice.

"Hello Gabriel, Yaritza, didn't I say that your little test would begin soon? And look how cute Domo is, don't you just want to give him a hug Gabriel?" maniacal laughter sounded. "The only way to stop those chainsaws is to find the key to the keyhole on the wall and she's loose, but careful, you only have 60 seconds for this test. I'll give you a hint: the key is yellow…let the game begin"

Gabriel threw open the dresser drawers as the chainsaws revved up. His expression turned into horror as he saw the dozen or so keys.

"They're all yellow!" he screamed. He grabbed a handful of keys and tried them one after the other, all to no prevail.

"30 seconds Gabriel!" Yaritza gasped

"Two keys!" he took one and put it in. but it got stuck. Gabriel struggled with it and finally yanked it out when Yaritza screamed out the time.

"15 seconds!"

He put the final key in and turned it.

"One second!"

There was a click and the chainsaws stopped, one millimeter from her neck. Gabriel ran and caught her as she fell and panted.

"I told you not to touch it" she scolded

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed like a child into her chest. "I'm so s-s-sorry!"

Yaritza held her sobbing friend as he shook, crying hard into her chest, soaking her t-shirt with his tears. She rubbed his back comfortingly; soon he quieted with a shudder, his ear flat against her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"Yaritza?" he whispered, barely audible

"Yeah Gabriel?"

"I love you"

She smiled, holding him closer to her. "I love you too man…"

_**I'm going to kill you**_

Kehau limped beside Angel, who had her arm around his shoulder for support—with difficulty because she was a lot shorter than him-as they walked semi-quickly across the eerie hallway. They entered a room. It was completely empty, except for two doors, large first aid kit, and a tape recorder with a yellow sticky note on it and three tapes beside it. She took her arm back from around his neck and limped to the first aid kit. Upon opening it, she smiled wearily to see the large gauzes and medical tape. Kehau began to fix herself up as Angel went to the tape recorder and tapes.

"Kehau" he says her name softly, turning towards her

"Yeah?" she replied, finishing up the bandaging with her right leg.

"There's one for you, me, then both of us"

"Okay, play the one for you first"

"Fine" he popped it in without arguing.

"Hello Angel, I'm glad to see you two finally getting along. Well, to get to the point. Your task is close ahead and this one will be for you. Good luck and pop in Kehau's tape" Jigsaws voice stopped with a click.

"…um...okay…?" Kehau just stared at the recorder.

He popped his tape out and her tape in.

"Kehau, brace yourself for the next task. The decisions that Angel will have to make might crush you…" sinister chuckling sounded, and then a click sounded, ending the recording.

"I don't like the sound of that" she said nervously.

"What decisions?" he frowned, "And they better not be stupid" this received a faint smile from Kehau although he didn't bother to look.

"…well, there's one last tape…" she looked at it with as much suspicion that she could muster."Let's play it, I guess"

Angel nodded and popped it in.

"Okay guys. There are two doors. Do you see them?"

They both looked at each other, then at the door. Jigsaw continued

"Kehau, you enter through the one on the left, Angel, you go through the one on the right" they could tell that he was grinning. "Let the game begin"

Both teens stood up and went to the door where they were told to go. Kehau swallowed nervously and looked up at Angel with a smile.

"Good luck" they said in unison, nodding before they entered.

Kehau gasped in surprise as she fell about 20 feet down with a 'thud' to the ground. She moaned in pain and rubbed her butt. She looked up to see a large screen with a room on it. Angel was standing in the doorway, a look of distress on his face. The camera that was recording him zoomed in to the point where she could see his face clearly. Tears formed in his eyes and the camera zoomed out to show Kris, Kent...? his family, and her family all hanging by hooks from the roof.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed at the same time.

"Angel, your task is simple" jigsaws voice sounded, "All you-"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, MARK MY GODDAMN WORDS, I WILL FUCKING GET YOU!" Angel shouted in anger.

"Anger, anger" Jigsaw 'Tsk, tsk-ed' him. "You have to find a button. That's all you have to do to stop Kehau from being crushed to death, and to stop Arianna from being stabbed to death-"

"LET ARIANNA GO YOU FREAK!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face, his eyeliner running down his face. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A scream of agony filled the room through an intercom. "Every time you have an outburst, your girly little friend will be stabbed, and the walls will close in on Kehau 3 feet more"

Angel tried to calm himself as he heard these words but the anger inside of him boiled. "Where is the switch?" he growled, trying to control his anger, his fists clenched tightly.

"That's better…The switch is in one of these bodies…that are all filled with razor blades by the way—all very sharp, and some nice acid... You have to cut the bodies open with the scalpel of the table in front of you. Let the game begin, and remember…temper…" there was only silence—which included Kehau's silent sobbing.

Angel's hand shook as he lifted the scalpel. He cut open the stomach of one of the bodies, slightly heaving, feeling sick to his stomach at the bloody mass within; he nearly vomited but held it in, heaving lightly as he held onto one of the bodies for support and nearly vomiting again as he realized what he was holding on to. Heaving, he reached in a thin hand and was instantly cut by a razor blade, his hand burning as if it were on fire.

"FUCK!"

There was another scream, from both Arianna and Kehau.

'Damn it all' he cursed in his head, digging through the razor blades. Nothing was in this body, so he moved on.

Six bodies later, he got to Kris's body. Angel bit his lip and tears swelled up into his eyes as he made a neat cut into his best friend. He reached in and found no razor blades, instead, there was a cold steel. He pulled it out and pressed the button. A staircase was revealed in Kehau's room and she stumbled up. A wall rotated and Arianna sat in a chair, a few stab wounds on her body. Angel fell to his knees, sobbing for what he did to his best friend and each of his family members. Kehau untied Arianna, patching her wounds up with the extra gauzes and medical tape in her back pocket. Then, both girls went to Angel's side, trying their best to comfort him. Arianna finally quieted him down while Kehau kept her eyes off of the hanging bodies, patting his back. She kneels beside him and takes his hand gently in hers, feeling him wince. She takes out a small roll of medical tape and thick gauze and ointment and wraps his hand tenderly.

"Let's get out of here" Arianna said softly. "C'mon, help me"

Kehau nodded and helped Arianna pick Angel up. The three of them went out through the door in the back of the room.

_**Goodbye**_

Edwardo walked with Adriana through the halls. As he talked, Adriana paid no attention to any word that he said she was focusing on something much more important. She was thinking about what her master, Jigsaw had told her to do…

Hours ago…

"Adriana, you are one of the most trusted people in your group right?" Jigsaw asked with an evil grin on its puppet face.

"Right" she nodded, her legs crossed at the knee as she sat down in the wooden chair, drinking the Coke from the red can that was placed in front of her.

"Then you can trick them into following you so that they can play this game…you know that they need it, don't you?"

"Yes" she agreed, nodding. "None of them appreciate their blessings like they should…I think that they deserve this…"

"Very well, you do know that some may die, right?"

"I do"

"Maybe even by your own hand?"

"I do"

Edwardo continued to talk about lord knows what when Adriana finally snapped back into reality. 'He's almost there' she thought, watching the ground beside him. 'Here!' she grabbed his hand.

"So Edwardo…"

"Yeah, what's up Adriana?"

"I'm sorry" she said

"What a—!"

Adriana pressed her lips to his and for a few moments, she passionately kissed him. When she broke the kiss, her face was grim.

"You don't have to be sorry for that…" he blushed.

"Yes I do" she pushed him back and he fell into a coffin filled with spikes. She closed the spike-covered lid on him and there was a muffled cry of agony, then silence. Around the base of the coffin, blood pooled. Her lips curved into a sadistic smile.

_**I can't go on without you**_

Hayden panted, his wounds streaming with blood. He coughed out blood and groaned. Victoria looked at the blonde boy, concerned for his health. He just looked ahead, limping alongside her as they continued own a long, dark hallway.

"Hayden…are you okay?" she asked gently

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied gruffly, not even so much as glancing at her.

It was a few minutes before Hayden coughed more. Only this time, there was blood mixed in. he sat against a wall, steadying himself. It was then, for the first time that day, that Hayden made eye contact with Victoria. She gasped from the suddenness, but was captured in his gaze.

"Victoria…" he said in his strongest voice.

"Yeah Hayden?"

"I…if I am not able to go on…I want you to leave me."

"NO!"

"If I am too weak, I don't want to drag you down in this stupid game, you are to do as I say and go on without me."

"I-I can't!" she argued

"And why not?" he shouted, his gaze intensifying. "What do I mean to anybody anyway? What does it matter that I'm left in this godforsaken place to die anyway? If you can answer me that…then go ahead"

"I can't go on without you!" her voice was pleading with him.

"Why?" he demanded

"B-because I, I love you!" she whispered. "I don't want to go on without you…I can't, don't you see that?"

This put Hayden into silence for a few moments. Then he smiled

"Okay…let's get out of here together then, V"

"It's a deal then?"

"Yeah" he smiled, "it's a deal"

_**Only on One condition**_

In all rooms, the intercom device went off, but it wasn't Jigsaws voice, it was Adriana's. Everyone froze as she spoke in an icy tone.

"Hello everyone…this is your ticket out…in order to leave this place, all you have to do…is kill me!" she laughed loudly, evilly. It was a sound that sent shivers up and down their spines.

Then there was static.

Hayden and Victoria exchanged looks of nervousness.

Gabriel and Yaritza swallowed hard.

Angel and Arianna both looked at Kehau.

"So what are you going to do, Kehau?" demanded Angel

"I don't know!" she snapped, "I don't know what to do!"

She suddenly jumps in horror as loud banging was heard on one of the several doors to their left. Screaming could be heard from behind the door and she knew that it was another guy. Arianna takes Angel's full weight—he was heavier than he looked—as Kehau walks to the door cautiously. Soft sobs could be heard from behind the door as well as a soft,

"Please help me…"

"… Hello?" she says, turning the knob. Locked.

"Hello?" he bangs on the door, "Oh my god, thank you for coming! Please help me out of here!"

"The door is locked" she replies.

"Is there anything in there to help you break the door down?" he asks frantically, weakly. Kehau considered his question and looks around.

"Well… not really… these hinges look really weak… Maybe we can break it down?"

"I don't think I can move another step" his voice cracks and he softly sighs, "Who are you?" he finally asks her.

"…You'll see soon enough" she backs away from the door and stands up, "Clear the doorway!"

Arianna's eyes widen, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, right? Your shoulder is all cut up!"

Paul leapt out of the way as she ran and uses her shoulder as a battering ram. Pain washes over her and spots dance in front of her eyes. She backs up and does it again. A creaking groan is heard from the door. Again and the door breaks open. Kehau groans and sat on her knees, looking into the room with wide eyes at Paul, who looks at her with wide eyes

_**Escape to Freedom**_

Hayden limped beside Victoria quickly only to bump into Yaritza and Gabriel. Yaritza squealed with joy and ran to Victoria, hugging her tightly, as did Gabriel.

"Victoria, that was Adriana, did you hear her?" Yaritza panicked. "I don't know how we're supposed to kill her" her lip quivered and she looked close to tears.

Gabriel hugged her and tried to stop Yaritza from breaking down into tears. She turned and hugged him.

"How about we try to find out who else is here?" Hayden suggested with a wince of pain. Victoria nodded and the four began to walk down the dreary halls.

Kehau walked behind Angel and Arianna, silently supporting a weakened Paul. Then, there was a tap on her shoulder and she screamed. Everyone spun around to see Adriana, an evil devilish smirk on her face. She grabbed a knife and held it to Kehau's throat, sending Paul stumbling to support his own weight.

"I'm going to kill you just like I killed that idiot-ass Edwardo…the fool actually loved me…and I helped kill your family, Angel's family, Kris, and Kent, all were Jackasses who deserved to die like they did!"

Hayden, Victoria, Gabriel, and Yaritza snuck up behind Adriana. Arianna threw the knife over Adriana's head and Hayden grabbed it, shoving it into Adriana's throat. Adriana's eyes went wide and she spun around to get the knife in her neck. Kehau was torn from Adriana's grip by Arianna. Arianna held her as Kehau and her friends watched Adriana lay in the puddle of warm, dark red, blood.

A light flashed on and a steel door with a bright red 'EXIT' sign was in the back corner. With a quick nod, they all rushed out.

_**The memorial service**_

The nine of them all gathered around the coffins of loved ones, friends, and the imposter Adriana. An autopsy revealed that the girl was kidnapped and forced to pretend to be Adriana-or her family would be murdered-while the real one continued to work for Jigsaw. That 'Kent' wasn't the real deal, and that Regina was nowhere in the building to be found. They gathered around after the service in the parking lot.

"So, I guess we finish up high school then…" shrugged Yaritza.

"But it won't be the same without Kris" Arianna pointed out

"Or Adriana…" added Gabriel

"Or Edwardo" added Victoria

"Or Kris" sighed Angel

"Or Leprechaun—I mean, Juan…I guess" Kehau said

"Or Regina" Gabriel remembered

They sat in silence until Kehau cleared her throat. "So Angel, Gabriel, this is the summer before your guys' last year of high school, what do you have planned?"

Both juniors grinned and looked at each other, then looked back at her. "Oh you'll see…you'll all see"

"That's kind of creepy" commented Hayden, but he was grinning as well.

"What's with the grin?" Yaritza demanded

"Yeah, spill" added Victoria.

"Oh, no, I don't want to ruin the surprise that the three of us have planned, isn't that right, Angel, Gabriel?"

"Yep" they nodded.

The girls looked at them suspiciously.

"Well, just as long as we don't have to go through another summer like this again" Kehau smiled at them. "Hopefully" she added

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the rest of our summer" Arianna agreed, lifting her glass. "To us, our friends, and Angel's and Kehau's family"

"Yeah" they all raised their glasses to her toast and drank up.


	2. Part Two: Ties

_**A Lesson yet to be taught**_

_**We're in this together...Again?**_

"Wake up!" There was a mixed voice of anger and worry whose screams seemed so distant, so far away.

Somebody was trying to slap the mostly unconscious Kehau awake. She groaned, slightly stirring as the hits seemed to get harder and harder. It was a male voice, a voice that she defiantly had heard before, but whose voice was it?

"Move aside you armature" the sound of a body forcefully being tossed to the floor sounded and a female voice echoed.

"Hey, you asshole, don't you be throwing my friend like that!" that voice...it was Yaritza's, that much Kehau was positive of.

"Shut up bitch" the second male voice said softly but venomously. He grabbed the front of Kehau's shirt and shook her violently; using his loudest screamo voice, he boomed: "WAKE UP!" directly in her ear

Kehau's eyes snapped open at this and when she was fully aware of her surroundings, she noticed the six other people around her. The person shaking her—Angel—dropped her and she frowned up at him, sitting up and rubbing her head but otherwise staying silent. The people around her included: Yaritza, Gabriel, Kent, Angel, Victoria, and Hayden. They were in a very small, cramped room with no doors and very small, rectangular air vents in the corners.

"Where a-" Kehau began, only to be cut off by the now brown-haired Hayden.

"We're back in Jigsaws game" he said softly, leaning up against to the wall to her left, staring at the one across from him.

Kent was in the corner, just below where Hayden was staring, his face in his knees that his arms were hugging. Yaritza walked over from where she was sitting and helped Kehau to her feet. Kehau smiled her thanks to her friend and stopped when she realized that Kent was here.

"But we just got out!" she said with a sort of whine to her voice.

"Yeah..." Yaritza sighed

"And Kent, you were-"

"No, that wasn't me" He lifted his head and gave a small smile. Angel sat beside him and softly talks in what seemed like a whisper, despite his deep voice. A smile dances on Kent's lips and he giggles softly.

Kehau looked at Victoria and as they made eye contact, exchanged looks of complete disgust, sparks of hatred seeming to fly in the middle of them. The person who managed to break the ear-ringing silence was Gabriel.

"I can't believe we have to do this again..." he said softly.

The wall Hayden was leaning on was actually a pair of doors and as they opened up, he fell back, just barely able to catch himself before falling to the ground. All of their heads snapped towards that direction as they saw the obstacle course of death. Kent gave out a noise that was half a moan of dread and half a whimper.

"We...are going to die" he declared.

"It's so...BIG" Gabriel whispered in a soft, squeaky, mouse of a voice as he hid behind the grinning Yaritza, his small hands clasping her arms until his knuckles turned a ghostly white shade.

"You babies" Yaritza said, convincing herself that this task would be a piece of cake, "This is going to be so easy! We could probably do this with our eyes closed and our hands behind our backs"

Nobody said anything in response to her confidence; especially since her ankle was still injured and wrapped up tightly, blood slightly spotting through it; And since the first obstacle to be cleared required the use of their hands. It was a long rope that stretched across a deep pit of very sharp-looking spikes. Looking closely, however, Kent saw that what they had to go across. And it was very painful

"That's not rope..." he said softly, grabbing the seemingly-entranced others.

"Then what is it?" Hayden raised a brow

"That looks like barbed wire actually..." Kent swallowed hard

"So..." Kehau said slowly, her voice revealing her great unease, "Who is going first across that thing?"

A long, eerie silence followed this question. Angel glared at everyone, as if daring them to be brave. He looked at Hayden first but he was doing the same as Angel, so it couldn't be him. No way would it be Gabriel, he thought to himself, he's too big of a wussy...Not Kent, either because he didn't like barbed wire. His thoughts were cut off as a female voice ruined his train of thought. Glaring up at the person who did it: Kehau, of course that goddamn little rat would try to play the hero.

"I'll do it then, if nobody else will..." Angel listened to her words with a great amount of disgust, rolling his eyes at her so-called "bravery".

Seeing this, she frowned slightly, saddened that he wouldn't at least give her a 'good luck' or something encouraging. She pocketed her black and white striped gloves and walked forward to the wire, quite aware that they were all watching and becoming very nervous because of it. She reached up and grabbed the wire. Her eyes watered with the pain and she let out her grunt of great pain. The barbs dug deep into her hands and she was barely able to contain the cry of horrible agony in her throat.

See what happens when you try to be brave, you fool, Angel thought with even more disgust as he heard the noise of pain.

She went across as fast as she could, beads of sweat on the sides of her face as she held in her cries of fury and pain. Blood ran down her palms, slowly dripping down her arms. Finally, Yaritza couldn't stand waiting anymore and she ran forward, flinching in pain as she grabbed the wire and quickly made her way across. Gabriel didn't want to be left behind and quickly followed. Kehau jumped for the ledge and nearly fell back to her death. She wind-milled her arms rapidly until she just barely regained her balance, exhaling her relief. Stumbling forward a few steps, she fell to her knees and looked wide-eyed at her marred hands. Kent watched this, relieved that she didn't fall. Yaritza and Gabriel soon made it to the other side, both clutching their main hand, gritting their teeth in pain. Yaritza turned to Kehau who attempted to make her hands feel better by licking them like a wounded animal. She was kind of right.

"You okay, Ke?" Yaritza asked, placing a bloody hand on Kehau's shoulder.

"I'm alright, what about you guys?" she half smiled.

Gabriel was rapidly licking his hands. In between licks, he was gasping the word: "Ow" over and over again. Kehau smiled and laughed lightly at this. "I think that's a 'bad', don't you, Yari?"

"Yeah" Yaritza giggled.

Kent looked at Angel after making sure that his friends had made it across in one piece. "Hey, a-aren't you going to go?"

"Well Kent, aren't you going?" he snarled

Kent practically jumped halfway across in fear from his friend, screaming his agony as he gripped the wire with all of his strength to prevent himself from dropping to a very painful death. There he joined Hayden and Victoria, who had just managed to barely get across. He looked across what seemed like a giant wall and saw a giant body of water.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded.

"Well Kent," Hayden said as he turned to the normal emo, "That looks like a really big body of water in which we are more than likely supposed to swim across in order to even try to get out of this game once and for all"

"...Oh...There is no way in hell that I'm going to swim in that thing; it's going to be rigged to make us feel pain. And there's no way in hell that I want MORE pain while my hands are messed up like this!"

Hayden shook his head and chuckled a bit, turning to see that Angel remained on the other side still. "Well Angel, you're the last one. Unless you want to be left behind and die alone, you might want to join us"

Grumbling to himself as he made his way across, Angel glared at Hayden the entire time. Hayden grinned when he saw this and once the tall emo was across, he walked up to the wall where all the others were standing at least ten feet away from it in suspicion. He reaches a hand out to touch it.

_**The death of yet another ally**_

"It looks like a normal wall to me" he said. He jumped back, however, just as a rather large spike came out of the wall. He glanced over his shoulder and nobody moved.

"There's no way that I'm going first this time" Kehau said, laughing nervously.

"That's okay" Hayden said with a half smile, "I will"

"Be careful Hay" Kent said

"Don't worry Kent, I'll be fine"

"Then I'll go next" Kehau smiled

Hayden nodded and looked at Victoria "I'll see you on the other side" she nodded stiffly in response and he climbed up. When he was about ten feet up, Kehau began to go up, only to be nearly thrown off by Victoria, who, obviously, wanted to be a hero in case Hayden fell. Kehau glared and continued up. None of the others saw this because they had begun climbing the wall. They only stopped when a shriek was emitted by Victoria. Hayden's head snapped in the direction of the scream which ended up slightly giving him whiplash in the process.

"V!"

Kehau only continued up, surprised to see that Kent had darted ahead of her. He was near the top when the sound was emitted and as he watched Victoria being jabbed in the shoulder by a thick and sharpened spike. He had fainted

"Kent!" Kehau grabbed him by his waist, holding onto the modified rock-climbing wall for dear life. But by this time, everyone had already been hit. She let out a cry as a spike tore through half an inch of her leg.

Gabriel shrieked in shock and fear "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"AHHHHHHH Victoria cried as she dramatically let go of the wall and fell.

Yaritza had been jabbed in her leg-just above her injured ankle-and she gave out an ear-piercing shriek as her hand slipped, but as she fell, Gabriel grabbed her arm.

"Yaritza, I won't let you go" he said, his eyes watering

She held on tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks "It fucking hurts! And your tears are hitting me in the face!" Yaritza gritted her teeth, her nails digging into Gabriel's wrist, yet he held onto her as tight as he could, lines of blood running from his wrist onto her arm.

"I'm sorry; I'm trying not to cry! I promise not to let you go" he groaned

Kehau carried Kent with all the strength she could muster as she continued climbing the last few yards. "H-how's everyone else doing?" she called down as she lay Kent down at the top.

"Just...Fine..." Angel grunted from down below; he had been holding up the wounded Victoria as a spike through the center of his thigh held him still to the wall. "Someone... fucking... help... me..." he grunted.

Kehau climbed down to aid Angel and stopped only as a spike went through one of her upper right ribs and cracking it. She held in her cries and shakily helped Angel free his leg. Hayden was also making his way down, dodging as many spikes as he could. Angel struggled to stay on the wall and hold the whining Victoria, getting annoyed with every whimper she made. Kehau grudgingly grabbed a hold of her arm, getting even angrier at the exaggerated whimpers-that she heard nobody else making but her-even more than the irritable one named Angel.

But just as Hayden reached down to help Kehau and Angel; an ear-splitting noise filled the area. Angel and Kehau had both lost their grip on Victoria and Angel slipped, falling.

"Angel!" Kehau grabbed his wrist "Hold on, I-Agh!" she clenched her teeth as yet another spike hit her.

Angel grabbed hold of her, holding on for dear life as he managed to dodge a spike that came out at him. Victoria, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky because nobody was there to catch her.

She fell on some upraised spikes at the bottom. Kehau hoisted Angel up to her level with some extreme difficulty, for he was heavier than he looked, as he struggled with his injured leg.

"H-Hold up Angel"

"Just...hurry up" he groaned, gritting his teeth as he tried to climb up, grabbing the side of her shirt, hoisting himself higher.

Angrily, Hayden made his way back up, not wanting to look back down on the gory scene at the bottom. "Fuck, this is just motherfucking perfect..." he muttered to himself.

Kehau sighed lightly, half in irritability and half in sadness that he wouldn't at least try and cooperate with her, he almost made sure that he fought them all tooth and nail on everything they tried to do to stay alive. They climbed the remaining five or so yards where Kent waved vigorously from the top. After a few moments, Angel spoke.

"Kehau?"

"Yeah?" she asked, hoisting herself up and helping him scramble up. They both collapsed at the top from blood loss.

"Thanks..."

Gabriel ran over and hugged both of them tightly. "I am so happy that you two are actually alright!" he laughed. He frowned as Angel clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Gabriel, please shut up"

"...Fine..." Gabriel sighed and crawled over to Yaritza to see if she was okay.

Kehau gave Angel a funny look as if his thanks that came from his mouth were in German. "You are seriously thanking me? Well, in that case...You're welcome"

"We're aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" Kent cheered

Angel nodded and glared at Kent. "Shut the hell up Kent, my head is about to explode from this damn headache. He turned on his stomach in order to cough up a small puddle of blood and collapsing beside it.

"Hey guys, stop fighting, we have to work together" Gabriel said in his bravest voice that he could muster to try and stand up to Angel.

"Yeah, and besides we can't rest now" Yaritza pointed out to everybody, backing up Gabriel all the way, smiling at him lightly. "We're fighting for our lives and we just lost a...friend back there" she grunted 'friend' as if it were poison. She wasn't too pleased about referring to Victoria as a friend.

Hayden stood quietly with his back to the rest of the group, tending to his wounds silently, and not even accepting help from Yaritza, Gabriel, or Kent. Kehau saw the distaste in Yaritza's face as she said the word 'friend'.

"We should rest here for a minute and then go down and continue until we can finally get out of here in one piece..."

To this, nobody disagreed.

"Yeah Yari" Gabriel said slyly, crawling over and pressing on the brutal wound on her leg. "You're injured again" Despite feeling the blood ooze through his fingers, he still managed to smile lightly, just to make the pain in both himself and herself lessen.

Kehau sighed as a puddle pooled around Angel's leg. She sat up and motioned towards it. He looked at it and shrugged; whatever. After doing the same to his wound that Gabriel did to Yaritza's, she managed to stop the bleeding.

_**The Sea of Alcohol**_

A minute passed by after that and Kehau decided to inspect the body of water down below. Carefully climbing down with no spikes jutting out at her, she managed to make it to the bottom. Kehau squatted by the edge and stuck her fingers in for only a moment before a searing pain made her withdraw her hand. She screamed in agony and felt the extreme pain travel up her arm. She turned to see the others staring at her in confusion.

"It's fucking alcohol!"

"What a sick fucking bastard..." Angel snarled

"We can't swim in that..." Kent sighed, hopping down.

"Well, we have to go across it sooner or later, so...See you later!" she took a deep breath and dived in, swimming as fast as she could to the other side.

Yaritza and Hayden dived in not too much longer after, their wounds burning in raging, mind-numbing pain. Nevertheless, Hayden ignored his pain and swam with shark-like speed. Angel, Gabriel, and Kent just sat there watching. The second Kehau got to shore; she let out a blood-curdling cry of utmost agony, falling limply to the ground with a 'thump'.

"Guys, we have to go..." Angel sighed, grabbing hold of Gabriel and Kent as Yaritza and Hayden emerged from the surface, letting out their pain.

Kent, Gabriel, and Angel got in, struggling across due to their immense pain. Kehau lay on her back, motionless with her eyes shut.

"Kehau...Ke, are you alright?" Yaritza, who was trembling, crawled over and shook her friend as gently as she could manage.

Angel and Gabriel tugged along Kent, who 'Wee-d' as they swam together through the pain and to the safety of the shore. Yaritza shook her again

"Ke..." she whimpered as her friend began to breathe shallowly. Hayden crawled over and slammed his body to the floor.

"We...are fucked, this is absolutely fucking ridiculous..." He breathed as Angel, Gabriel, and Kent collapsed on shore nearby.

"I agree" Gabriel wheezed

Kehau twitched slightly

"Yaritza" Hayden said in the strongest voice he could muster, "If you want me to, I'll carry her" Hayden offered, slightly zombie-like from earlier that...day perhaps?

"Really?" she looked up at the brown haired boy and he nodded stiffly.

"No, I'm fine, really..." Kehau coughed up some alcohol water and her voice thickened, slightly cracking. "You know...around times like these, I really wish that Gina was here..." Yaritza nodded and rubbed her friend's back, holding in the tears that she so desperately wanted to shed.

Yaritza helped her up and she looked around at everybody. "Anybody feeling like they can't walk?" she asked loud enough for them all to hear her clearly.

"I'm alright!" Kent said with a smile

"I'm all good" Gabriel breathed

"Fine..." Angel grunted

Hayden didn't reply for he was busy inspecting the sea of alcohol.

"Alright then…I guess that I will just…lay here then" she fell on her back and sighed.

"!" Yaritza watched her and smiled lightly, "Me too" she lay beside her friend and Gabriel crawled over as well, snuggling up against Yaritza for warmth.

"Hey Hayden, what are you doing over there all alone?" Kent asked as he sat up and tried to wring his clothes of the water. Already there was a small puddle.

"I'm just curious" Hayden replied gently, "I don't think that this makes any sense…Not that it really should" he remained in his squatted position by the shore, staring intensely at the mirrored surface.

"Oh…" Kent shrugged and lay down in the middle of the others, hoping to gather some warmth, closing his eyes with a semi-relaxed exhale.

"…" Angel stayed up, watching over his friends, for he was dead awake, too paranoid to close his eyes, and in too much pain to even so much as blink.

"So you can't sleep either?" Kehau mumbled when she was sure that Yaritza and the other two were asleep, slipping her arm out and crawling beside him.

He glanced over and nodded slightly, "Yeah, and besides, I can't sleep here, I don't trust this place by a long shot, there's no way in hell…" He turned his head and looked back at the wall.

"This is pretty gay" she chuckled lightly, almost crazily. She clamped her hand over her mouth, "This place is making me crazy…We just got out and in what, two hours we get thrown back into the game…"

He nods in agreement "Yeah it is really gay…" wrapping his long arms around his knees, he laid his chin on them."But you know what, Kehau?"

"What, Angel?"

"We should be grateful that we're alive…"

"I am" she smiled at him and saw her smile mirror onto his lips.

"So am I…we need everyone here, don't we?"

"Yeah" Hayden mouthed his answer, slapping the water's surface as he heard Kehau say it at the same time he mouthed it.

"?" Kehau blinked as he hugged her, but quickly recovered from the shock, hugging him back. He let go and went back to staring at the wall. Kehau took off her jacket and laid it on the sleeping ones with a loving smile.

"AHA!" Hayden shouted, jumping to his feet.

"? What happened?" Angel and Kehau turned their heads so fast that they got whip lash. Recovering, they raised a brow at Hayden.

"It wasn't just that Adriana girl and Jigsaw, it couldn't have been!"

"Then who?" Angel asked

"Yeah Hayden, do you have some kind of idea who it could be?"

"No, I'm not sure…Almost every person we know is either dead or just plain gone…so it is really hard to try and make a guess…but I'm almost certain that someone is helping…" his voice trailed off and he went back to his thinking, squatted position.

Something was churning in Kehau's stomach and she was sure that it could have been the alcohol water that somehow slipped into her lungs. She gagged and resisted the urge to vomit. "Oh god, I really…don't feel so well…" she whimpered, swaying a bit on the spot before passing out.

"Hey!" Angel caught her with a light grunt before she hit the ground, bringing her to a light cradle.

"Angel" Hayden said

"Yeah Hayden?"

"You should rest up too, don't worry, nothing will happen as long as I am awake."

"…right" what Angel really wanted to say was 'Are you sure that you can handle this alone?' but he kept to himself, laying back down and closing his eyes, using the girl beside him as a human teddy bear.

Hours later, Gabriel's eyes opened only to widen slightly. Angel's eyes opened as well because of Kent's loud snoring. Yaritza rubbed her eyes, looking at the floor to see it: a small domo plushy.

"Domo!" he shouted

Hayden turned with a frown "What the hell is a Domo?" he demanded

"Gabriel, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kent said as he gave a yawn and doggy-stretched, "Even I am too smart for that…"

Kehau sat up and flinched as she saw Domo and images began to flash across her eyes. "That thing…" images of some kind of explosive being implanted into it slowed to a stop and she snapped back into reality as Gabriel's whine interrupted her trail of thought.

"But Kent, its domo…"

Yaritza held Gabriel-who was trying to crawl away-down "I don't care what it is, Gabriel, do you remember what happened last time?"

"D…Domo?" he whimpered

Kehau grabbed the Domo as a rapid beeping sound echoed through the room. She tripped a few times as she dashed towards the sea of alcohol, diving in and swimming towards the bottom. Seconds later, as the others waited for her to resurface, an explosion erupted from the water.

"Kehau!" Yaritza shrieked

"…D…Domo?"

Kehau was flung from the water and her back and arm slammed against one of the concrete walls with a thud and a sickening crack.

Yaritza crawled to her friend, "Speak…"

"…That was a bad…evil…Domo…" She groans

"Is Domo gone?" Gabriel asked in his kiddish, most cute voice

"Domo…is dead…" her head fell limply to the side.

While everyone's attention was averted, a thick steel door slammed closed, blocking their way back. They were engulfed in almost complete darkness.

"K-Kehau dead?" Kent asked

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gabriel shrieks

"Shut up you idiots!" Angel hissed as he slapped them both, causing them to whimper lightly. He craned his head down so that his ear was directly over her heart so that he could listen for the beat. After a second of nothing, he heard a very faint but rapid beat.

"She's dead!" Kent wailed

Angel's hand flashed up and he hit Kent. "Shut up so I can hear!"

"But I…"

"Kent, I said shut up!" he refocused and spoke again, "She's alive and her heart is beating… in fact, it's beating rather fast" he raised his head and lifted a brow as he looked at her.

Her eyes were slightly opened, her chest rising and falling in light gasps for air. Her right arm was quivering-her freshly broken-and her left hand reached over and lightly touched it. She gritted her teeth and groaned,

"It hurts like a bitch…"

"It must be broken" Hayden observed

"She's alive!" Yaritza hugged her friend tightly, "I am so damn happy that you are alive, don't ever do that again Ke, aughhh!" she brought the hug to a bone smashing hold before Kehau whimpered.

"Th…that hurts Yari"

"Oops!" she lets go

"Hey guys?" Kent cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for breaking up your happy moment, but we have to keep moving or else we're going to die here"

"Mm…" Hayden looked over at Kent, giving him a funny look-mostly from shock-"He's right for once, we have to keep going"

Kent led the way through the darkness with Hayden following his outline. Kehau was helped up by Yaritza and she held her broken arm, helping support Angel with his injured leg as Gabriel helped Yaritza.

"You know, maybe there is a first aid kit around here somewhere…" she looked around the darkness with the most optimism out of all of them.

About to reply, a bright light flashed on in the room and they all let out an instinctive hiss at the sudden brightness. Kehau stopped dead and Kent cried out,

"Cool!"

_**Arachnids**_

"T…Tarantulas…"

"What?" Hayden partly jumped, startling poor Gabriel who was behind him, while Angel only blinked.

"T-Tarantulas…" Kehau repeated, taking a step back as one about two feet tall charged at them. Kent punted the huge spider out of just instinct.

Hayden's face lit up, looking almost boyish. "Dude, Kent, we totally have to get one of these as a pet!" he looked at Angel's disapproving face and stuck his tongue out. Rather childish, but what did he care if he got his pet?

Gabriel squealed at the sight of the giant creature and hid behind Yaritza where he knew that he would be safe "Save me" he whimpered. He looked at Kehau and knew that she didn't like the creatures either as he watched her flinch at the sight of them coming near her.

"We are not going to keep one of those things" she said firmly

Kent picked up a non-hostile tarantula that was the size of a large puppy.

"It's so cute though" Hayden whines

"Is not!" Gabriel argued, "Come on you guys; please don't let those two keep that thing!"

"But It's just one little spider!" he argued back, he and Kent were hugging the spider. But Nevertheless, Kehau shook her head at him

"Alright, One: it is not little, and two: I hate tarantulas"

"Please~?" both of them attacked her with the puppy-dog eyes of death.

"Aughhh!" she frowned deeply at them, "ONLY if you can keep that thing away from me"

Hayden agreed and hugged their new pet with another boyish smile. Kehau sighed and shook her head lightly, not wanting to argue with them on this matter any longer. She tried to side-step a large group of spiders and feeling threatened, one bit her. Angel jumped on them, making them all 'squish' beneath his feet with a grunt.

"I hate these things so much" Angel shoots a glare at both Hayden and Kent, "also, I hate BOTH of you"

Startled by the vicious slaughter of the spiders, Kent covered his pet's eyes, not wanting it to be witness to such barbaric violence.

"Thanks" she smiled at Angel, who kept his gaze determidly away from her

The other spiders saw this act and all turned in complete unison, hissing and hopping to their somewhat startling coordinated attack.

"They're coming!" Gabriel shrieked in Yaritza's ear

"Ow, dammit Gabriel, that hurt!" she snarled as her ear began to ring

Angel turned his head to see the giant fuzzy wave and growled at them. "Let's just get this over with so we can just get out of this dump"

Kehau punted a spider, causing it to explode on the wall

"Don't kill our friends!" Kent whined

"Kent, those are not our friends!" Angel snapped

He found a large crowbar and grabbed it, seeming to conveniently find some more and tossing them all to each of them.

"Kent and Hayden, you two better help kill these things, I don't care how much you like these eight legged freaks!"

"Awe" Hayden frowned, catching his crowbar.

"Fine" Kent placed his spider on his back and helped kill.

Kehau swung at the spiders with her left hand and turned, Yaritza was swinging her bar around madly, beating all of the spiders like piñata's.

"Away with you bitches! aughhh!"

"On your back!" Kehau swatted one off of Angel and he turned with wide eyes.

"What the hell?"

She beat it to a gooey pulp "Die motherfucker, Die, Die, Die!"

Angel fell silent, freezing to the spot as Yaritza cheered for her friend massacring the eight legged creatures. Soon, all that was around were bodies and piles of goo and guts.

"Let's go" Yaritza said with a grin across her face.

As they all scrambled to the door, their way was blocked by a giant, seven foot tall one that looked like it was mutated in several places. Hayden gasped and his eyes widened, sparking

"Kent, look at that one, it…is so…pretty!"

"Are you nuts?" Angel roared, "It's the ugliest fucking thing I have EVER seen"

Kehau tried to run at it and was thrown aside by its powerful legs. It reared back as she fell to the floor and pounced on her, causing her weapon to go flying. The spider spat and hissed at her, making Kehau tremble in fear. It stamped HARD on her broken arm and she yells in pain

"You idiots!" Angel yelled as he grabbed a spear-like pole, thrusting it at the giant mutated spider's eye but missing by a few inches. "…Shit"

It bit into her shoulder with its huge fangs, one of its legs going into one of her shoulder wound and tears streamed down her face. Everything warped significantly and she cried out.

"Bad spider" Kent kicked it and screamed like a girl as it turned and hissed at him. Kent ran in fear behind Hayden

Yaritza and Gabriel helped pull Kehau out from under the heavy body of the big spider with much difficulty and Hayden took this chance to thrust a spear through its eyes, making it wail and thrash around on the spot.

"Goodbye my dear spider…" Hayden sniffed, "You're mean" he said to Angel, who only rolled his eyes. Kent's spider crawled on his owners head and made a clicking noise.

"Spiders are evil" Gabriel groaned.

Everything warped again for Kehau.

"Hey Ke, don't go fainting on us…" Yaritza held her friend, thinking to herself. How many days have we spent in this damn game…I just want to go home, I doubt that any of us want to keep playing… but we have to…

"Little Angel said that there's something-"

"Little Angel?" Angel's head snapped towards him and he glared him. Kent winced and Kehau shook her head lightly with an 'I'm not commenting' look.

Gabriel hung his head and whimpered, "I wanna go home, and I miss Domo Gabriel Jr."

"So…What do you think each of us didn't learn last time that we are here for now?" Kent asked, looking at each of them.

"I have no clue" Yaritza sighed

"I went to a very empty, bloody, silent apartment" Kehau said quietly

"I didn't go home" Kent remembered

"Neither did I" the other boys sighed

"I just came out of soccer practice and I was in the locker room" Yaritza said with a hand on her chin as she thought.

Kent looked up and was hit in the forehead with a tape recorder. He blinked and caught it, looking at the faded white play button. Nobody said anything for what seemed like an eternity. Soon, their ears began to ring loudly.

Hayden snatched the player, "Careful Kent" he read the label on the recorder and looked up with a solemn look on his face. "It says…"

_**Angel's Task**_

"Dude, it has your name on it" he looked at Angel with a frown

"Then play it" Angel says as he rolls his eyes, placing his hands in his still-damp pockets and stared at the player as Hayden's finger moved to the play button.

"Hello Angel, you have been chosen for this next task because I think that this may be…shall I say, fitting…"

"Fitting?" Kent raised a brow with a frown

"Just shut up and Listen" Angel snapped at him

"Under my little pet spider that Hayden killed with cunning precision, is a large door. You have to climb down and miscellaneous blades, razors, knives, you get the point I presume…well, all these blades will cut you…oh and each of the blades are doused in lemon juice by the way…at the bottom of this little passage is both the switch to activate the next few rooms and your only way out…and also lies the antidote to the deadly poison in Kehau's veins"

"P-poison?" the room warped again and she grabbed onto Yaritza for support

"Alright, so you need one person to go with you because I sincerely doubt that you will be able to make it out on your own…You have three minutes starting when you open that door…Let the game begin"

"Go on you guys" Kehau said softly with a smile, "I'll be your support person Angel"

The others nodded and ran off.

"Thanks…" he went to the spider and shoved it aside with ease."It was nice while it lasted… Living, I mean" he says to the confused look on her face. There was some kind of emptiness to his voice.

She hugged him around the shoulders to try and comfort him, "Don't worry, Angel…you will be fine, I'm sure"

"…yeah" he opened the door, quickly and painfully journeying down.

Kehau groaned and fell forward onto her hand and knees, coughing out some blood that was mixed with some black liquid: the poison. Damn it…damn it all, she thought, it's already circulating through my fucking body… She looked down to see nobody at the bottom. "Angel, how are you doing down there?"

No response. Not even so much as a sarcastic 'I'm doing just fucking fine, thanks for fucking asking! That just made my fucking day!'

"Angel!" there was panic in her voice now.

"I'm…just…fine…" came a gasping from down below. It was extremely sarcastic

Kehau rushed down the ladder with the little bit of coordination that she had left, uncaring that the blades cut into her arms, legs, and back. It was especially difficult because of her broken arm, but what the hell? Pain was nothing anymore, not when her friends were in danger. Pain can go suck a dick. She jumped down and looked around as her vision warped again, she fell to one knee. He was down a very short hallway, using a wall to support his violently shaking body. She got to her feet ran over to him and stopped dead when something in her abdomen began to burn. She doubled over and coughed out more of the blood and black liquid.

He held up a vial and kneeled beside her. "! I found it-the antidote…"

"I c-can't move…" she whimpered

"That damn poison is taking its course?"

"Can't really lie about it, now can I?" she laughed lightly, but found that laughing made her body burn even more and she groaned.

He said nothing to her laughter and stared at the vial in his hands. He opened the vial and dumped it into his mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at him, her mouth gaped open slightly.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

He pushed her without saying anything and she fell on her side. Her eyes widened even more as he leaned over and forced the antidote down her throat. Moments later, very little of her strength returned, enough to keep her conscious at least, and he sat up and caught her eyes like a snake capturing a prey in its gaze.

"I did it so you can get the antidote…" he collapsed and she caught him with her good arm.

"Angel…thank you" she whispered.

What's taking them so long?" Kent wondered with a sigh as he looked around the long room, avoiding the holes in the floor and wall

"Maybe they…" Gabriel started but he only ended up being slapped

"Maybe nothing!" Yaritza snarled

"All of you hurry the hell up" Hayden ordered, "or do I…I…I…"

"Or do you what?" Yaritza looked at him and frowned, "What's wrong with you Hayden, you're pale as a freaking ghost…"she turned and went pale "R…R…R…"

"?" Kent peeked over Yaritza's shoulder without any difficulty at all and gasped.

_**The Return of Regina**_

Regina stood in the doorway. She was extremely ruffled and looked dazed; some of her hair was a bit messed up, sticking straight up as though she had just woken up from a very long nap. On her neck was a very dark, very painful-looking bruise. Kent shoved Hayden and Yaritza out of the way and brought Regina into a bone-cracking bear hug. He rapidly waved her side to side, kissing her over and over again in pure joy. This brought her back to her senses and she blushed, looking up.

"Kent? Oh my cookies, where are we and how did we get here? O.\\\"

"Oh my doughnuts! You're alive, you're alive, you're alive! I am so happy!"

Hayden didn't reply, he preferred to stare at the dirty walls

"Gaina!" Yaritza squealed.

Both Yaritza and Gabriel hugged her tightly

"So wait a minute…O.\\\ there's Yaritza and Gabriel… then there's me and Kent… and a lone Hayden. There is something wrong with these stereotypical match-ups…where is SHE?"

"If you mean Victoria, then she died a while back…" Hayden said softly, not wanting to go on any deeper into the subject, he gave her a cold glare.

"And Kehau hasn't shown up with Mr. Grumpy yet!" Gabriel said with a whimper

"HIM? HE'S here? Oh the humanity!" Regina paused, "Wait...why is Kehau with him…unless…they are-! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she burst into laughter.

"? Are you okay?" Kent asked. He paused, thinking for a minute, "And why are you laughing… Oh, I get it!" he snorted with laughter

"Get…What?" Panted Kehau as she came in carrying Angel bridal style, tears in her eyes from the extreme pain. "And can someone help me? He's a hell of a lot heavier than he looks..."

"Uh-oh…" Kent hid

"D…Daddy…" Kehau gasped, putting Angel in Hayden's arms and running to her friend, throwing her arms around her and flinching a bit from her arm making contact. "Oh my god, Gina!"

"Hey Ke, so…why were you carrying him?"

"He just saved my life" she said fondly, "And he's exhausted"

"…" Regina began to snicker, "So...you're panting, he's exhausted, you're both a mess…is there something that I need to know?"

"…O.O I-I-I-it's not like that!" she whimpered, her face flushing

"Sure"

"Hey, Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting your little reunion but can we please get back to fighting for our lives?" he thrusted Angel back into Kehau's arms.

"Whatever" Regina shrugged

"Yay!" Kent jumped into Regina's arms as Hayden grabbed Angel the spider. "Carry me please?" he puppy-dog eyed her and she sighed.

Gabriel was the first down the hall when an ear-splitting scream filled the halls. His foot was caught in a bear trap.

"? Gabriel!" Yaritza rushed forwards and, with help from Hayden, tried to pry open the trap. "Aughhh, its stuck!"

"Help me, it hurts like a motherfucking bitch!" he wailed. The more they tried to pry the trap open, the more it closed.

"Yaritza!" Kent ran to her with a tape in his hand, "It has your name on it!"

"Play it!"

Kent pressed the faded play button and for a moment, the ominous static sounded for the usual duration of three seconds, piercing through their brains.

"Agh!" Hayden roared in pain as a small harpoon went straight through his calf and thigh-because he was kneeling down-and retracted, pinning him to the floor. Two more shot out and got his arms pinned to the wall.

"Hayden!" Regina cried

Two more screams and a great moan of pain echoed through the room. Yaritza spun around and saw that Regina and Kent were pinned to the wall by their legs by the same harpoons. Kehau had one in each shoulder and kept Angel from being harpooned by holding him to her and moving him out of the way as one shot up, harpooning her broken arm. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as another got her left thigh.

"? Regina! Kent! Kehau!"

_**Yaritza's task**_

"Yaritza, it's your turn to save your friends. They are in quite the sticky situation, wouldn't you agree? Now, all you have to do is go into the room on the far left and press the release switch…" more static.

"Yaritza…it's a trap…" Regina said

"Well, I'm going to save you assholes!" she ran into the specified room.

She began to quiver in fear when she saw what she had to do. There was a deep pit of needles and at the very far end of it was a bright blue button. Without doing any thinking, she sprinted across. Needles shot through her shoes, but she ignored the pain. She was the master of pain by now. Soon though, she tripped and skidded on her side across the needles. Screaming her pain, she began to quiver, getting up with needles going through her hands and continuing to run.

Needles went through her shoe and into her feet as she sprints. Reaching as far as she could, she punched the button and fell with a thud on the smooth, cement floor.

Gabriel was freed first and he sprinted-and partially limped-after Yaritza. He limped across the edge of the pit and yanked out all of the needles in Yaritza, holding her close to his small body. He gently shook his beloved friend, large tears slowly falling down his child-like face

"Yaritza, please wake up, please!"

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she focused her vision to see Gabriel crying. "G…Gabriel? Dammit Gabriel... what did I tell you... about crying and making your tears... land on my face?"

"Oh thank Domo!" he hugged her close, his tears soaking the collar of her shirt.

"Ha-ha…I'm not that easy to take down" she smiled weakly to her Domo-loving friend

"Yaritza Oregel!" he gave her a serious look, "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again…"

Regina watched as the tips of all the harpoons fell off and she slowly and painfully slid her legs out of them. She helped Kent as he did the same and they both collapsed on the ground beside each other. Each was shallowly breathing as she sat up. He somehow crawled in her arms and she cradled him.

"R…Regina…it hurts" he shuddered, "It hurts a lot"

"Shh…I know" She rocked him as though he were a small child.

Angel the spider drug Hayden off of his harpoons and sat on his chest, clicking impatiently for him to awaken. The human Angel opened his eyes slowly. His muscles were stiff and his chest felt tight. As he blinked his eyes to make everything clear, his black eyes widened a bit to feel Kehau protectively clutching him with her left arm even though she was unconscious. He hit his head and saw the rods of the harpoons sticking out of her shoulders, arm, and her thigh, an inch away from his.

"?..." he got off and pulled her off of the rods. "Wake up…Wake up!" he lightly shook her.

She was pale but still breathing by the slow breathing and the rising and falling of her chest. Each breath came out in shallow gasps.

"An…gel, did it…get you?"

"Shut up, you shouldn't talk!"

She blinked at him

"Don't you give me that fucking look" he wrapped her in his jacket, applying pressure to her wounds until they stopped bleeding.

"Ngh" she flinched and gave him a tearful, pained look. "It hurts…"

"Shut up"

"But-"

"Shut up" he repeated, looking over at Hayden and standing up. He walked over and pressed hard on Hayden's wounds until they stopped bleeding. Slapping him a few times, Angel watched Hayden's eyes flutter open.

"A-Angel?"

"Kehau, didn't I tell you to-"

"Thanks…"

He was about to reply when the combined sound of Kent's cries, Yaritza's groaning, and Regina comforting Kent, made him snap.

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

Regina glared at him and Kent stopped his cries, instead reverting to soft whimpering. Kehau shrunk back and Hayden flinched at the sudden irritable atmosphere.

"The hell, asshole!" Regina hissed

"Please you guys; let's not start this again…" Yaritza said bravely, yet shakily.

"Yari is right" Kent agreed, "We should be helping each other, not trying to rip each other's guts out through our asses…"

Angel was silenced by this.

"If we manage to keep our cool-and our sanity-then we can get out of here sooner."

Gabriel walked with Yaritza, helping support her, even with his limp, as Kent and Regina helped each other. Kehau handed Angel back his jacket and he took it without a word. Kehau went to the nearest door and placed her hand on the handle. The second she touched it, she cried out. The doorknob caused her hand to be branded with a puzzle-piece shape.

"Kehau, you okay?" Regina and Yaritza asked in unison

"-I HATE THIS PLACE, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I MOTHERFUCKING HATE IT!" She snarled

"That's a no" Kent said

"M-maybe that door is just a dud…" Gabriel said

They all looked around, even the pissed off Kehau; they all spotted a few more doors around. Hayden frowned

"There has to be one here that doesn't try to kill us…everyone start searching" he ordered.

They all nodded and each tried a door. Every door that they tried ended up branding them all-and in Kehau's case, a second time-each of them giving the exact same reaction as Kehau. She looked up in frustration and her face blankened as she stared up at some words that were painted on the roof. Angel glanced over and aligned his eyes with hers, standing right behind her as he slowly made out the words, saying each of them aloud.

"…Got…Brains…?" he looked at everyone with a glare, "Alright, who is the smart ass here?" they all stared at him with a look that asked 'What the fuck, why?'

"Well, kind of…ish…me?" Kehau said softly, "Just not at math anymore"

"Kent is good with math!" Kent said with much excitement in his voice

"So is Gabriel!" Gabriel chimed in.

Angel palm-faced his forehead and sighed in irritation. "Great, just great"

"Its official" Regina announced, "We are dead meat and we won't be living after this!"

"Gaina! Don't think like that" Yaritza scolded

Kehau looked at Hayden since he didn't say anything and saw that he was staring up at a different portion of the roof.

"If nine pieces of the roof cave in every five seconds and there are two hundred-fifty two pieces, then how long until you are buried?"

Hayden's gaze at the words intensified and he frowned deeply, "A test of, what, endurance?" he whispered, more to himself than any of them.

Angel shot him a nasty look, "Endurance my ass! If that's the case HAYDEN, then what the FUCK have we been doing the rest of the time?"

"Don't you yell at me, you useless fucking stick! I am sooo fucking tired of your attitude!" Hayden roared back, "you just need to learn to shut the fuck up"

"Shut up, the both of you assholes!" Regina snarled at the both of them as they reached for each others' throats, "If anything, the only reason why we're even here is because we haven't learned our lesson yet, so shut up and start learning!"

Angel turned to her with murderous intent in his black eyes. "And what would you know Gaina? Miss suddenly appears out of nowhere and helps my friends'! You haven't done shit to help anybody here!"

"Don't call her that!" Kent yelled, "And shut the fuck up Angel!"

"I'll show you a 'help my friend' move right now!" she lunged at him, grabbing his throat.

Kehau clutched her head and cried out in anguish. "Please! Just stop the goddamn fighting! Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it anymore! We have to remember all the things that we've taken for granted…please I just want you to stop fighting…"

_**Taken for Granted**_

Angel threw Regina off and stared at Kehau. Kent fell silent and Regina froze at Angel's feet. She clenched her fists to the point of her fingernails digging onto her palms.

"Well…we've taken a lot of things that we take for granted…"

"Like friendly arguments with our friends…" Yaritza said dreamily

"Not caring how others feel" Hayden threw in for his own personal reasons.

Angel sat in silence

"Being able to have the freedom to go outside and fuck around for no reason" Kent laughed "and going to the mall with my friends"

"Being able to go into a room that's not booby-trapped" Gabriel seemed to giggle

"Family members-who are now dead…friends-most dead or just plain traitors…a place to live that's not a foster home or an orphanage…" tears swelled up in Kehau's eyes

"Group hug!" Gabriel grinned for the first time in what seemed like ages.

He grabbed Yaritza and Kehau. Hayden helped Regina up and they joined the hug, but Angel stood outside of the hug with too much pride to give in. Kent joined in last as Kehau wiped away the tears from her face.

"The fact that we have each other-" Gabriel smiled

"-And knowing that that is what should matter" Kent finished in a singsong voice

"Yeah Ke" Yaritza rubbed her cheek against Kehau and Regina nodded

"Ha-ha yeah, and why hasn't Mr. Grumpy joined our group hug of love?" Kehau smiled widely, seeing Kent and Gabriel look at each other and drag Angel in.

"Ewww" he whined

"You know if you ask me…I'm surprised that Angel is still alive…" Regina stated bluntly

Hayden chuckled lightly, silently agreeing.

"It's because Ke keeps saving him!" Gabriel smirked.

Kehau's eye twitched and she bit him.

"Eek!" he squealed

"Well, that's Kehau for ya" Regina smiled, "But I guess that I'd do it too, you know because it is a bit harsh to leave someone to die…even if they are an asshole most of the time" Except, She thought, For HER…She needed to die a gruesome death… I just wish that I could have been there to see it

Kehau smiled at her friend as if she knew exactly what she was thinking and was thinking the exact same thing at that very moment. Angel looked away as he was forced to be a part of the group hug, mumbling to himself deject-fully. A recorder fell from the roof-which for some reason hadn't caved in-and hit Kent square in the head. Yaritza giggled as it bounced off and landed on Gabriel's head. It had no sticky note on it this time.

_**Kehau's Task**_

"Quick! Push the button, push the button" Hayden urged

"Hayden, you should cool it, don't shit yourself…as soon as that thing goes off, everything starts all over again, damn it" Regina slapped his arm

"Ow!"

Feeling rushed by Hayden, Kent pressed the button and they broke the group hug, which had once held so much cheer and now held tension.

"Kehau"

Kehau flinched at the sinister mention of her name.

"Oh boy…" Yaritza whispered while grabbing her friends hand as the others listened intensely. She squeezed it gently to tell her friend that everything was going to be okay.

"Go through the center door and you will see the challenge which awaits you. You have thirty seconds once the door is open, so you will be urged to hurry or else you will be closed in there forever-and remember, this task is your friends' way out so don't dilly-dally and be light on your feet" sinister laughter emitted from the recorder before the silence.

"Be quick Ke…we'll be waiting for you…" Yaritza smiled

"Yeah, Kehau-person" Hayden said as Regina gave a nod and a small smile

You can make it through this Ke…We believe in you, she thought with much determination.

"I'm dead…" She whimpered as she threw the door open.

Hundreds of thousands of small tiles shaped in different patterns were on the ground. Heat blasted into her face and she barely had to glance down to see a low fire across almost the entire length of the room-save for the small, maybe, five foot by five foot raised square at the end. A timer above it read twenty-five seconds

"Think she can do it now?" Angel rolled his eyes "Tsk" this received a very hard kick to the shins from Regina, who glares evilly.

"Shut up and go timber! Kehau will make it!" she snarled

"Stop fighting!" Kehau yelled

"He started it!" Regina said, "And hurry because we're waiting for you!"

She ran through the trip wires and through the fire. I should write about this one day...

Her entire body burned as she ran. With fifteen seconds remaining, she tripped and skidded along the flames, the remainder of her shredded shirt beginning to burn. Ten Seconds. She got back to her feet and ran as fast as her legs would allow her and triggered something as she fell across the tripwire and onto the raised platform-button-thing, making it go down and making the timer stop with two seconds on the clock.

A door with bright red letters reading: EXIT opened up to their right and all their heads turned. Angel the spider clicked at them, already outside in the bright noonday sunlight.

"Let's go! Come on Ke!" Yaritza called

No response.

"Kehau…?" Regina called next

No response.

A somewhat worried expression came over Angel's face. "Ke… hau?"

Still, there was no response.

_**The only way out**_

Gabriel walked to the door and screamed. On the floor lay Kehau in a puddle of blood and she was covered in burns. But she was fighting to stay conscious, her eyes halfway opened and lacking any emotion. The others ran to the scene as the fire sprinklers went off, dousing the fire and spreading her blood all over the floor.

"Kehau!" Regina screamed as she ran over the fallen razor blades and she kneeled beside her friend. She began to shake her friend "Kehau, Kehau wake up and answer me!"

Angel looked at her and watched as she tried desperately to wake her friend from the unconscious state that she was in. She refused to believe the worst.

"Come on, wake up Kehau! Please!"

She slowly closed her eyes and opened them back up halfway "Gi…na" She managed to say as blood built up in her mouth.

She spat it out as Angel made a shuddering noise. He remembered too clearly the last time she made that noise. It was like fingernails on a chalkboard to him.

Gabriel hugged her and she groaned "I'm sorry" he apologized

"Someone go and pick her up" Yaritza ordered. Hayden walked over and picked her up, being wary of the burns.

"Let's go home" Gabriel said

"Yeah" Hayden agreed

"Now…?" Kehau groaned the question. Speaking made her lungs burn

"Mm, yeah…just be patient" Hayden said as he brought her to a cradle

Kent ran into the room, panting. "The door is closing!"

"!" Quick, run!"

They all dashed out and Hayden made sure not to stumble as Gabriel held open the door, hissing instinctively at the bright sunlight.

"Hiss later dammit!" Yaritza grabbed Gabriel's arm and they dashed out.


	3. Part Three: Cooperation at last

_**Trapped Once More**_

Darkness settled in easily in the tiny room as the metal window shutters closed tight, killing any sunlight within the damp room. The air began to thin quickly, yet not completely as if being controlled from some unknown factor. The sound was deep, raspy breathing. She was the first to wake. Kehau sat up, unwittingly using her right hand that was broken from past events and she fell with a light thud to the ground, groaning softly. There was sharp pain in her left leg as she tried to move, like a bear-trap-like clamp that pulled tighter the more she tried to struggle inside of it. She swears beneath her breath.

"Hello?" this one word seemed to have come out so many times although she only said it once. The air began to thin even more, slowly though. She coughs and breathes slower and deeper.

She repeated the one word and the word was echoed back, though most certainly not in her voice.

"Hello?"

The lights flashed on with intensity that made both shield their eyes. It took them minutes to adjust. He was the first to do so, though.

"Kehau?" he looks at her. He looked tired and somehow older. Angel frowns as he looks at her. "you've changed... again"

"Angel? Long time no see. And its just my hair"

He looks at her for a minute and nods in agreement "Where are we this time?" he coughs from the lack of air in the room

"Like always, I don't know" she shakes her head and tugs on her legs, gritting her teeth against the pain as the metal scrapes against her bone.

"Hey, don't do that, it pulls on my legs too" he groans. "like a fucking Chinese Finger Trap"

They look around the room for any kind of clue and frown as they find almost nothing. Angel looks up "! Kehau above your head"

"Mm? Good eye" she looks up and straight ahead is the famed tape recorder with the directions that they needed.

Kehau reaches up, straining as the device on their legs tightened viciously. Angel grits his teeth against the pain

"Tch….Kehau, hurry"

"I'm sorry" she apologizes, I almost….Got it!" she snatches it and the trap relaxes slightly.

Upon pressing play, the air thins more. Angel puts a hand to his chest and grips the shirt and part of his skin, trying to control his breathing.

"Hello you two, it seems that you have yet to learn your lesson, although you are very close. Let his be the last time you hear my voice. Next time you may not be so lucky. I will leave you to figure the task out. It is very simple. You have a minute before your air runs out. There will be no next time."

"Oh, what A REAL MOTHERFUCKING HELP!" she snarls.

Angel doesn't say anything to her outburst of rage. "Kehau, be angry later, right now we need to figure this out…" he pants, eye-lined eyes shut tightly

"I know I know…"

The minute seemed to nearly be up; they were at about 45 seconds. Angel took in the precious little air that he could 'Why does it have to be suffocation yet again…' he thought with anguish

"T-that's it…!" Kehau says, looking up at him.

"What?"

"P…push your leg…in" she pants "you said…it yourself…it's like…a Chinese finger trap"

Angel's eyes widened, how could he be so blind? He said it himself but never even realized it. They pushed their legs in simultaneously, causing them to slide out. His vision darkens as he lays there. 5 seconds and the air was going to be all gone. Every fucking thing that they worked for was about to disappear... The door was 10 feet away and they lay collapsed, exhausted. Their attempts were for naught

As his eyes slowly close, he feels a hand grip his hand and he reopens them to see Kehau with her eyes burning into him. Angel flinches, startled at the sudden seriousness.

"Angel, we… are getting out… of here NOW… Even if I have to drag you… out… I refuse to die... now"

"!" he nods and forces himself to crawl with her to the door.

They held their breath as he reaches for the doorknob and twists it, collapsing in the doorway. They sit there for a few moments, waiting for the fresh, plentiful air to refill their lungs. After a long, creepy silence, Angel helps Kehau into the next room and he sit against the wall beside the door.

"Let's gather our strength, okay? That way we can find our friends and get the hell out of here"

Kehau nods and lies on her side.

_**Tug of War**_

Kent bangs on the side of his large tank while making sure that he didn't touch the other end or letting the water rise enough to. The dim lighting was bright enough at least to let him see his companion on the ground. He watches her wake and lowers his eyes to the shackle chain around her ankle that connected to his. He moves back again and it yanks her forward just a bit. Her eyes begin to flutter open and she sits up, only to be dragged a bit by her foot.

"O_O hey! Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! What the fuck?"

she looks around towards the direction that she is being dragged and looks at Kent in his little tank, watching him cower in the corner nearest to her.

"Kent" she looks at him and he whimpers a bit

"Hi Gina"

"What are you doing in there?"

"Trying not to get electrocuted…"

"Electrocuted?"

Her eyes look at the wire in his tank hovering a few inches above the water and trace them to a box beside the tank reading "HIGH VOLTAGE DANGEROUS". She looks back at Kent, who was halfway in water and she gasps.

"Where is the tape?"

"Next to you—Gina you got to help me, please" he pleads with her as his hands claw at the tank like a desperate cat wanting to be let in the house, fully knowing that it wouldn't do him any good.

Regina grabs the tape recorder and quickly presses play, listening through the static. Adrianna's voice sounds through it all.

"Hello you faggots—"

"…Adrianna" she grits her teeth and clenches her fists tightly, feeling so much hate towards this one person, yet she remains listening for more.

"You have ten minutes to get Kent out. The water will begin to rise and fall depending on your movements. Just make sure that it doesn't touch the high voltage wire in the corner, and if it does then he's deader than fuck. Work together now, bye you faggots"

Regina looks at Kent, who gapes at her.

"Okay Kent. We have to work together okay?"

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Well, we have to work together she said…" she moves her foot and he slips, nearly falling and causing it to rise to the high voltage wire.

Kent screams and help his breath, his eyes shut tight in fear of the pain to come... but it didnt...

"! That's it. Okay, Gina. When I begin to climb on three, you move forward…"

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go"

Kent slowly climbed upwards as Regina steps forward. The water fell slowly and beads of sweat drip down his face. Slipping slightly, the water raised dramatically, little bursts of electricity running into the water and kent froze to perfect stillness.

"Be careful!" Regina says, feeling the surges of electricity as she slowly continues forward, gritting her teeth and holding in the pain, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to swear, cry out, or yell, for nobody would hear her anyway.

"I'm almost there!" he groans as he throws his foot over and waited for Regina to go a bit closer before swinging the rest of his body over.

"There!"

The shackles snap open and he jumps down, not being prepared enough to stop the immense shocks running through his feet. Regina shook hers off and is a bit startled as he hugs her tightly. She smiles softly

"Come on, let's find our friends"

"Okay" he takes her hand and walks out.

_**A Glimpse of hell**_

Angel's black eyes opened slightly and he looks around, lightly licking his dry lips and lip piercings. He looks down as a slight pressure is felt on his injured leg. He tries not to hiss in anger and pain as he sees Kehau there, hugging his leg, seemingly asleep. He watches her lay there, breathing softly, but not evenly.

"Hey, Kehau"

Her eyes open as his hand makes contact with her shoulder. Her gray tank top beneath a long sleeved, low-neck shirt has his blood spreading down the front. She looks up at him, biting the silver hoop on the left side of her lip.

"Let's get going" he says with a voice like stone, trying to sound tough. She frowns at first and then nods softly, letting go of his frail leg and standing on her own. "Good…"

"We have to get to the guys, right?"

"Right" he stands up and rubs the sleep from his leg.

Kehau walks to the door and places her hand on the handle silently. Behind her, she could hear Angel walking up. She doesnt move, her head is bowed and she bites her lip hard, trying not to break down

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asks as she doesn't turn it

She begins to tense up and her shoulders shrug in a silent sob "I'm really scared" she chokes in nearly a whisper of a voice.

"…" he puts his hand on the doorknob, on top of hers, and she looks at him, holding it all in, "so am I" he admits

She turns around and hugs him tightly, silently crying into his shirt front. He looks down, startled and slowly puts his arms around her in order to comfort her.

"We—we just lost so many friends, I don't want to play this stupid game anymore!" she chokes "I don't want to pretend to be strong anymore!"

"I know…" he puts his chin on her head and sighs, "but WE got to keep going so we don't let them die in vain. We have to find our friends and get out alive. I refuse to let anyone else die here"

He slowly lets go and she wipes her eyes like a crying child and nods "you're right. We can't end up like the others"

He smiles and takes her hand as she turns the doorknob. Upon opening it, they looked puzzled at the next room. The roof and floor had holes in it and it seemed like a pretty straightforward way to the exit. Angel steps forward

"This looks pretty easy—agh!"

Fire shot up from the floor and what smelled like gasoline came from the roof, intensifying the flames. Kehau yanks him back towards him and stares at the fire. They wait for it to go away and then look at each other with a slight flinch

"Well at least we know what the fucking holes are for, eh?"

"Yeah…"

He looks down at her as she squeezes his hand "On three…?"

"On three"

"One…"

"T-two…"

"Three!"

He sprints, partly dragging her along and causing her to stumble. The flames rise as more gasoline is poured in them in spurts. She stumbles a few times, patting out the fire on her shirts, holding in her cries of agony. He tugs her along as he sprints as fast as his legs would allow.

"There it is!" she coughs as smoke fills her lungs.

"!" he holds his shirt over his nose and dives for the last remaining feet.

The flames are extinguished and they lay beside each other, catching their breath. After a minute, Kehau starts to laugh hysterically. Startled and seeing nothing funny whatsoever about their situation, Angel looks at her, his eye twitching

"What's so funny?"

"My hair is ruined...and i just cut it!"

He smiles lightly at this and chuckles.

She stops laughing and became completely serious "I'll have to butcher my poor hair..."

"Youre not the only one" he says sadly, looking at his ends "my poor hair"

"It takes forever for my hair to grow back..." she sighs and stares upwards, not even bothering to sit up. "Do we HAVE to get going soon?"

He weakly sits up and tugs on a lock of her hair "yes shortie, we have to get out"

She gently squeezes his hand and she sits up "right..."

_**Friends**_

Kent walks close behind Regina as they walk down a long, silent hall. Their footsteps echo creepily as they look into the empty, deserted rooms.

"It's too quiet" Regina says.

Kent looks down as she says this and jumps back, grabbing her arm "Regina stop!"

"? What is it, Kent?"

"look at the ground, there are wires"

Although the wires were very thin and nearly impossible to spot at first, he was right. Looking closely, there were at least hundreds of wires criss-crossing in front of them for about 20 feet. Regina looks at him, slightly shocked

"How did you...?"

"I have great eyes..." he blushes

"Well great, now how do we keep going?"

"We have to be extra careful not to step on them" he shrugs "I'll go first, see ya at the other end!" he carefully, yet quickly began forward with Regina close behind. Suddenly, he stops with a loud curse that echoed through the hall.

"Whats wrong, Kent?"

He turns his head "They get too thin for us to walk through, but I think I can jump the last of it, its only a few feet to the other side"

"You sure that you can make it?"

"Psh, you dodge Paul when he's skateboarding for a few years and tell me that you wont be able to make it" he grins, jumping and landing with shocks running through his feet again. He turns and waits for Regina with a triumphant grin.

She leaps forward like a cat and gasps as she nearly misses, being snatched out of the air just before her foot scathes the wire. He hugs her close to his chest and looks down at her "You alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah, thanks"

He slowly lets go and looks down the hall, hearing a faint squeaking. Regina froze at the sound, untrusting at this point.

"Could that be..." Kent stands up, bringing Regina up as well.

"..."

A large spider the size of a pitbull came running down the hall and as Regina flinches and takes a step back, Kent smiles widely, holding his arms out. A half brown-haired, half blonde teenage boy followed the spider. Hayden had found them.

"Little Angel! Hayden!"

"Kent, Regina..." he looks at both of them with a relieved smile "Thank god i fucking found someone..."

"How'd you find us?" Regina asks

"Little Angel, he's like a bloodhound."

The spider-tarantula mix rubbed against the three fondly, clearly remembering them from their last "Adventure" together. Hayden cracks his knuckles

"Well, shall we get going, we're missing a few"

They nod and walk down the hall with Little Angel at the front, seeking the others out. Finally, he caught onto something and began to run quickly to a door, squeaking rapidly.

There was pounding and screaming from the other side and the three approach with caution.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! HELP!" shouted a male voice

"OW, GABRIEL, YOU STEPPED ON MY GODDAMN FOOT!"

"IM SORRY"

"OW YOU DID IT AGAIN! STOPPIT!"

"IM SORRY IM SORRY"

"Yari? Gabriel?" Regina approaches the door and Hayden attempted to turn the handle, getting burned. The doorknob was bright red

"Ow!" he glares at it "you bastard..."

"ITS COMING!" Yaritza and Gabriel shout together, pounding harder

"Come on you guys!" Hayden slips off his black overshirt and tugs on the stuck doorknob with Kent and Regina. Yaritza and Gabriel push frantically.

After a minute or so of pushing and pulling, it is thrusted open and they stumble back. Yaritza gasps and turns "Get out of the way!"

A giant, round sawblade comes at them quickly and horrified, the five of them and Little Angel jump out of the way. Yaritza hugs them all tightly and grins. She and Gabriel are cut up and bloody, their wounds deep and somewhat serious-looking.

Gabriel smiles "So we're all here"

"No, were missing two" Regina frowns

"Really? One, two, three, four, five, six..." he counts

"Wheres stick man and Ke?" Yaritza blinks

"We need to find them" Hayden replies, "Okay little Angel, go find them"

The enormous spider runs along from room to room with the five humans running behind it like some kind of retarded Scooby Doo gang.

Kehau and Angel walk down the hallway, hand-in-hand as Little Angel runs at them. Kehau winces "Not more spiders" she groans.

It stops in front of them and Angel steps in front of Kehau. She looks up at him, surprised. The spider wags its abdomen as if it were to wag its tail. Hayden runs up and smiles at the two "Hey!"

"Hayden?"

"Good boy, little Angel" he pets it gently and Angel scowls

"Why?"

"Thats his name!"

"Angel!" Kent runs up and glomps him fondly

"?" he looks startled and smiles at Kent "Kent..."

"Kehau!" Yaritza and Regina glomp her and she laughs, hugging them both tightly. "We founds the Keke and the Stick man!"

"Again, why?" Angel frowns at them.

"So we're all here" they stand in their diminished circle, Yaritza holding Gabriels hand, Gabriel holding Domo's hand, Kent holding Regina's hand, Hayden kneeled beside Little Angel, and Angel holding Kehau's hand.

"I could have sworn that there were a lot more of us" Kehau says sadly

"Nah, its just us" Hayden replies grimly

"That doesnt matter right now..." Regina says softly, "What matters is that we're all together. Now we have to get the fuck out of here"

"Right" they all walked towards what seemed like the backroom.

"Hmm...this place feels familiar..." Gabriel frowns a bit.

"This is it!" Angel opens the door and gapes at their remaining task...

_**Nobody Gets Left Behind!**_

Hayden walks near some kind of platform-like switch. He examines it with much curiosity and looks at the center. There was an extremely long balance beam stretched across the length of the room and under it was some kind of clear fluid. he kicks a hammer into it and it dissolves. Yaritza looks across at the exit and her expression turns into a mean one, not one that would flatter her small, childish face. Gabriel follows her eyes to see a familiar face. Adrianna stood there with a nasty grin on her face.

"So you guys managed to remain alive!" she calls. The others looked up, startled as they didnt see her there before.

"You...you traitor!" Regina hisses.

"Hello Regina. I see that you and Kent are getting pretty close" she smirks. "I just wanted to see you guys fail at this last task."

Angel steps forward "you better leave Kent and Giana alone you bitch!"

"Mmm?" she turns her attention to Angel, who held Kehau's hand, "Ew, its you... and Kehau... holding... hands..." she started laughing hard and Yaritza threw something at her

"Ow, you fucking bitch!" she glares, "well its time for you all to die quickly. All you have to do is run across this beam to the exit without falling in the pit of acid below. The walls will begin to cave in as soon as i trip this wire by my feet. Someone has to be on that switch by handsome over there. If not, then you have about 45 seconds to get out alive." she grins at Hayden, who hisses.

"Once youre out, you should be smart enough to stay out of trouble, but i doubt that you are that smart. Good luck" she stamps on the wire and walks out.

Startled by the movement in the walls, Hayden jumps on the switch with Little Angel. "Get the fuck across right now!"

Yaritza and Gabriel quickly, yet carefully make their way across the thin beam and Gabriel nearly trips, stumbling and windmilling his arms wildly. Yaritza pulled him back to his feet as the very tip of his shoe touches the acid and melts away and smiles at him, continuing across. Angel looks at Hayden with a slightly worried, yet admiring look and tugs on Kehau's hand.

"Come on"

She looks back at Hayden and nods, biting her lip and following him across, nearly tripping on the part where Yaritza did and Angel keeps his balance as he pulls her to him to help regain hers

"No time to be a klutz now!" he says with a growl, "hurry up you two!"

Gabriel and Yaritza run across, waiting by the door. Angel pushes Kehau across and jumps the remaining way as Kent and Regina run past the halfway point.

"What about Hayden?" Regina asks with worry as she occasionally looks back.

"Its okay, I'm going back for him once youre safely across." he says with a serious look

"What? No, you cant!" she stares at him, her eyes wide. "What if something happens to you?"

"Then I'll die happy knowing that you made it safely across" Kent says softly with a sad smile. He stops as they reach the remaining few steps and gently kisses her, throwing her across and running back to the halfway point. "Hurry Hayden!"

"? Kent!" she lands a few inches from Angels feet and looks back at him

"Kent you retard! hurry the fuck up!" Angel roars.

Little angel Scurries across the roof and outside. Hayden hops off and sprints across to Kent, who grabs his hand and runs the remaining way "GET THE FUCK OUT" he yells.

Yaritza and Gabriel run out with Angel and Kehau at their heels. Regina waits as Kent comes and grabs his hand, following the others. They all fall to the ground in a strange, dark alleyway.

_**Safe**_

Kent sat beside Regina as she slept soundly, her wounds freshly bandaged. He gently runs a few fingers through her hair and smiles. She opens her eyes to him and sits up, stretching. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a button-up dress shirt that was only halfway buttoned up. She felt his hair that was slightly damp

"Where are we? I thought we were in Haydens limo...?"

"No, he took us to my place" he pushes a shopping bag to her "Hayden wants us to dress up. The crazy blonde has something planned"

"Oh..." she walks to the bathroom and changes into the somewhat elegant, flowing purple dress. Kent blushes and smiles as she comes out. He has his Jacket on and smiles at her.

"We've been out for a few days" he chuckles

"Mehh, Im still tired" she yawns, "And hungry"

"Well come on" he grabs her hand and walks to the huge kitchen downstairs. Hayden was making a huge sandwich as they came in. Gabriel and Yaritza were eating as well, cookies and ice cream. There was a large pile of half-eaten foods on the table

"You two ready for the rave?"

"Rave?" Regina rose a brow

"Yup, rave and dinner"

"Then why are you eating?"

"Because im starved"

Angel finished up cleaning his wounds and examined his freshly cut hair. He didnt have to cut much, but he was still unhappy about having to cut it at all. He hears a sound and turns, walking to sit on the end of the bed as Kehau sits up and yawns.

"Good Afternoon" he says. He has his shirt in his hand, his torso and arms bandaged up

She looks at him and rubs the sleep from her eyes, slightly blushing "Afternoon Angel."

"Here" he pushed over a small bag and hands her the note that was beside it "Hayden said that we're going out for something"

She walks to the bathroom and puts and puts on the blue dress

"i hate dresses" she sighs, coming out to see Angel fixing his shirt and turning. "!" he slightly blushes and turns back to the mirror

"? Excuuuuuuuuuuse me" she reaches around him and grabs the sissors, going back to the bathroom. Upon coming out, he was fully dressed, save his jacket. He gapes at her hair, which has been murdered to be extremely short, save for her bangs.

"I know, i hate it too"

He laughs "come on, it doesnt look that bad"


End file.
